The Present that I want: Ein Adventskalender
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, das man nicht kaufen kann, zwei verwaiste Kinder, zwei Streithähne, die zusammengebracht wurden um einen Wunsch zu verwirklichen, und der Weihnachtsmann, der über alle vier wacht. Ein AngelinaMontague Adventskalender
1. Tür 1

Okay, hier ist also der Grund (oder zumindest einer davon) wegen dem KfaR zur Zeit etwas länger dauert. Aber die Idee ist mir irgendwann im Oktober gekommen und hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen bis ich angefangen hab, sie aufzuschreiben.

Bevor ich euch in die Story entlasse muss ich noch ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN an **Neara**, **NegativeLight**, **soffsoff**, **sonjaevans** und **Talvi** loswerden, da sie mir die Story ab dem vierten Kapitel vom Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt haben. (anders würdet ihr die Story wohl diesen Advent nicht lesen können). Also noch mal DANKESCHÖN.

Ach ja, und noch ein Dankeschön an alle, die mir Vorschläge für Montagues (ersten) Vornamen gegeben haben. Ihr werdet ihn dann hinterm nächsten Türchen finden :D

So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim ersten von 24 Kapiteln.

**The Present that I want…**

(is the smile in your eyes)

**Titel**: The Present that I want… (is the smile in your eyes)

**Pairing**: Angelina/Montague

**Rating**: PG-13

**Inspiration**: Titel: _The Present that I want_ – Just Friends

Story: Die Idee hat mich mitten in der Nacht getroffen (muss so zwischen 2 und 3 in der Nacht gewesen sein) während ich 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (Der König von Narnia) gelesen habe.

**Disclaimer**: Die meisten Charaktere in dieser Story gehören mir nicht. Alle Personen, die ihr aus anderen Storys kennt, wie z. B. Angelina Johnson oder Montague gehören J. K. Rowling. Und der alte Mann im roten Mantel gehört… hm… Ich weiß nicht genau wem, aber ich weiß ganz sicher, dass er nicht mir gehört.

**Zusammenfassung**: Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, das man nicht kaufen kann; zwei verwaiste Kinder; zwei Streithähne, die zusammengebracht wurden um einen Wunsch zu verwirklichen und der Weihnachtsmann, der über alle vier wacht. - Ein Angelina/Montague Adventskalender -

**

* * *

Tür 1**

Kommt, kommt herein und setzt euch vor den Kamin wo es warm und gemütlich ist. Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade und ein paar Plätzchen? Und nun, da ihr wieder etwas anderes fühlt außer der Kälte von draußen werde ich euch eine Geschichte erzählen…

Unsere Geschichte beginnt in… nein, wartet, ich habe ihm versprochen nie wieder zu sagen, wo er lebt. Seht ihr, nachdem ich schon so viele Geschichten über ihn erzählt habe, musste er bereits seine liebsten Heime verlassen – das Iglu am Nordpol, das kleine Holzhaus am Korvatunturi in Finland, den Schneepalast in Archangelsk im Norden Russlands und kürzlich sogar das kleine Postamt in Himmelspforten in Deutschland in dem er für einige Zeit Unterschlupf fand. Und all dies nur, weil einige Reporter seine Geheimnise erforschen wollten. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass ihr versteht, dass ich euch nicht verraten kann, wo er jetzt lebt.

Oh, was sagt ihr? Ihr versteht nicht, von wem ich rede? Nun, von Father Christmas natürlich! Oder Santa Claus, wenn ihr ihn so nennt. Oder vielleicht zieht ihr ja St. Nikolaus vor? Weihnachtsmann? Djeduschka Maros? Julemanden? Babbo Natale? Père Noël? Jultomten? Sinterklaas? Wie auch immer ihr ihn nennen mögt, ich finde, wir sollten uns für meine Geschichte auf Weihnachtsmann einigen, denn es scheint mir doch die geläufigste Form des Namens in Deutschland zu sein.

Und allen Muggeln die jetzt gerade mit ihren Augen rollen oder über den verwirrten Verstand lächeln, der euch vom Weihnachtsmann erzählt, möchte ich eines erklären:

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was einige Hexen und Zauberer als die Wahrheit verkaufen wollen, haben Muggel und Zauberer mehr gemeinsam als man denkt. Denn die Wahrheit ist: Sie stammen von den gleichen Menschen ab.

In alter Zeit, lange bevor die Menschheit Jahre zählte wie wir es heute tun, gab es nur magische Lebewesen. Aber aus – bis heute unbekannten – Gründen, beschloss sich eine Gruppe dieses alten Volkes, ihr magisches Erbe nicht mehr einzusetzen.

Und dadurch, weil sie ihre Magie nicht mehr anwandten, weil sie ihre Brüder und Schwestern, die an der Magie festhielten nicht mehr sahen, verloren sie ihr Erbe. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage zu zaubern, Einhörner zu sehen, die _'Wunder'_ als das zu sehen, was sie waren… einfache Sprüche und Zauberei.

Und so vergaßen sie. Nur um ab und an an die Magie erinnert zu werden, wenn ein Kind geboren wurde, in dessen Adern das Alte Erbe darum kämpfte wieder hervorzudringen. Aber Menschen sind komische und dickköpfige Wesen. Und als diese nicht-magischen Menschen entschieden hatten, dass Magie nicht in ihre Welt passte, fanden sie Wege um sicher zustellen, dass sie sich ihren Weg nicht wieder hineinwinden konnte. Aber ihr kennt ja bereits die grausamen Geschehnisse, die man heute Hexenjagd nennt, und ich schweife ab…

Wie ich schon sagte, sind Menschen komische Wesen. Da gibt es jene, die die Gabe der Magie ablehnten und doch erzählen sie ihren Kindern über sie, lassen sie daran glauben. Machen ihnen Angst vor Hexen und bösen Zauberern, während sie ihnen von Feen und dem Weihnachtsmann erzählen nur um ihnen die _'Wahrheit'_ zu sagen, sobald sie groß genug sind. Dass alles nur Märchen sind – die Hexen, Feen und der Weihnachtsmann.

Nachdem ihr hier seid nehme ich an, dass ihr die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer kennt. Die der Einhörner, Feen und Werwölfe. Dann frage ich euch, wie könnt ihr noch immer an seiner Existenz zweifeln?

So, nachdem wir dies nun geklärt haben, kommen wir zurück zu unserer eigentlichen Geschichte.

Der Weihnachtsmann saß in einem roten Ohrensessel vor einem Kamin in … seinem derzeitigen zu Hause und las die Briefe von den Kindern, die sich etwas anderes als Bücher oder Spielzeug wünschten. All diese Briefe waren schon längst an die Werkstatt geschickt worden.

Er war gerade dabei, den Brief der siebenjährigen Cristina Aline Iglesias aus Mexiko zu lesen, die sich einen Hund zu Weihnachten wünschte. Der Weihnachtsmann fuhr sich mit seiner alten Hand durch den dicken, weißen Bart und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Sie ist ein gutes kleines Mädchen. Hilft ihren Eltern im Haus so gut sie kann, lernt für die Schule, ist nett zu jedermann. Ich denke es sollte kein Problem sein, diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen." Und er legte den Brief zur Seite und öffnete den nächsten Brief.

Dieser war von dem neunjährigen Samuel Adams aus London und noch bevor er ihn gelesen hatte, hatte sich der Weihnachtsmann bereits entschieden, dass er ihm den Wunsch erfüllen würde.

_Lieber Weihnachtsmann, _

_Mein Name ist Samuel Adams und ich bin neun Jahre alt. Ich lebe mit meiner Schwester Emily in Miss Roberts Waisenhaus in London. Ich schwöre ich war das ganze Jahr über brav und meine Schwester tut sowieso nie etwas böses, deshalb hoffe ich, dass du mir meinen Wunsch erfüllst._

_Ich wünsche mir Eltern für meine Schwester und mich und ich hoffe ganz, ganz, ganz doll, dass du sie uns noch vor Weihnachten bringst. (Weil Weihnachten ist die schlimmste Zeit im Waisenhaus, weil dann wird immer jemand adoptiert und wir anderen bleiben zurück.) _

_Emily und ich werden nie adoptiert weil wir komisch sind. Zumindest sagt das Miss Robert immer. Sie sagt ich träume zu oft und Emily ist geistig zurückgeblieben (aber ich weiß nicht wirklich, was sie damit meint). Deshalb hoffe ich, dass du ein Paar findest, das uns trotzdem adoptiert._

_Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich um mehr bitten sollte, aber es wäre wirklich, wirklich toll wenn du – nur vielleicht – kucken könntest, dass die so wären: _

_Eine neue Mama sollte wirklich hübsch sein und nett und sie sollte mit uns lachen und uns Geschichten erzählen und sie sollte Emily zuhören (wenn sie mal redet) und sie sollte mit Emily backen (weil Emily gerne backen würde) und (aber ich glaube das ist gar nicht möglich) wäre es echt richtig super wenn sie sich mit Quidditch auskennen würde. Aber ich fände es schon ganz toll wenn sie nicht sagen würde, dass Quidditch Quatsch ist._

_Als Vater wünsche ich mir jemanden, der groß und stark ist (damit er uns beschützen kann) aber er soll nicht streng sein (oder wenigstens nicht so streng wie Miss Robert). Es wäre super wenn er Quidditch mögen würde und mir vielleicht auch fliegen und spielen beibringen würde._

_Oh, aber bitte mach, dass sie sich nicht so oft küssen, weil küssen richtig ekelig aussieht (und das muss sich doch auch ekelig anfühlen). Ich hoffe ganz, ganz doll, dass du mir den Wunsch erfüllst, und wenn du das tust, werd ich mir auch nie wieder etwas wünschen. Oh, aber das soll jetzt keine Drohung oder so was sein._

_Samuel Adams_

Gerade, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte hörte er ein Piepsen aus dem Nachbarzimmer. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und folgte dem Piepsen.

Er blickte auf etwas, das ein Muggel einen Monitor nennen würde und seufzte als seine Augen auf die beiden Menschen fielen, die sich auf der Straße stritten.

"Nicht die beiden schon wieder." Der Weihnachtsmann seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Vierzehn Jahre lang hatte er den beiden zugesehen, wie sie sich stritten und bekämpften. Und wie verzweifelt hatte er sich gewünscht, dass diese Kämpfe enden würden, sobald die beiden erwachsen wären, aber stattdessen schienen sie nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Und nun stritten sie sich sogar im Dezember, während jeder um sie herum schon in Weihnachtstimmung war. Nein, der Weihnachtsmann konnte nicht zulassen, dass dies so weiterging.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemandem wirklich aufgefallen ist (vor allem, da es ja mehrsprachig zuging). Ich habe die Namen vom Weihnachtsmann in einigen Fällen absichtlich mit denen des Nikolauses vertauscht. Hauptsächlich weil ich zum Beispiel bei Holland, nicht an den Weihnachtsmann sondern eben an den Nikolaus – also Sinterklaas – denke. Nur damit keiner denkt, das wäre ein Fehler gewesen :D 


	2. Tür 2

**Tür 2**

Die Menschen, die auf der Straße an ihnen vorbeiliefen schüttelten nur den Kopf oder versuchten sie nicht zu beachten. Streiten war nichts, woran sie jetzt denken wollten. Es gab schließlich noch so viele Dinge, die man vorbereiten musste, bevor die heilige Zeit da war.

Ein kleines Wesen – ein Elf um genau zu sein – tat genau das Gegenteil und ging auf die beiden zu. Die beiden waren a junger, großer Mann, in einer sehr teuren Winterrobe gekleidet, die nur seine ebenso teuren schwarzen Stiefel freiließen und eine junge, schwarze Frau, deren Kleider zwar nicht so teuer waren, wie die des Mannes, aber dafür viel bequemer, denn sie hatte die Robe, wie auch die Wollmütze und den Schal, bereits die letzten beiden Winter getragen.

"…was könnte man auch anderes erwarten von einem…"

Was genau der junge Mann war, erfuhr niemals jemand, denn genau diesen Augenblick wählte der Elf um sich zu räuspern und den Streit zu unterbrechen. Die beiden Streithähne sahen hinab zu dem Elf zu ihren Füßen und waren offensichtlich überrascht.

Ihr werdet euch wahrscheinlich fragen wieso sie überrascht waren, denn Elfen haben schließlich eine lange Tradition in der Zaubererwelt, da sie den Menschen dienen und natürlich hatten auch beide schon Hauselfen gesehen. Aber seht ihr, dieser Elf sah überhaupt nicht wie eine gewöhnliche Hauselfe aus und er würde auch niemals einem gewöhnlichen Zauberer oder Hexe dienen.

Das erste was einem bei ihm auffallen musste, war seine Haut, denn im Gegensatz zu der graubraunen Hautfarbe der anderen Elfen, war seine Haut blass grün. Er trug auch keine Lumpen wie es die Hauselfen für gewöhnlich taten, sondern einen wundervollen roten Samtmantel mit einem kleinen schwarzen Ledergürtel. An seinen kleinen Beinen trug er grüne Strumpfhosen, die in dunkelgrünen Schuhen mit kleinen goldenen Glöckchen an der Spitze endeten. Er trug sogar einen grünen spitzen Hut und grüne Handschuhe an seinen kleinen Händen.

"Er will sofort mit euch sprechen." Sagte er mit schriller Stimme und sah zu den beiden Menschen auf.

"Wer ist _er_?" verlangte der Mann zu wissen und obwohl er so klein war schien es, als würde der Elf auf die beiden Menschen vor ihm hinab sehen.

"Der Weihnachtsmann natürlich. Wer sonst?" fragte er als wäre es doch das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

"Der Weihnachtsmann? Ja, natürlich. Johnson, wir haben den perfekten Mann für dich gefunden!" meinte der Mann zu der jungen Frau und drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Aber da bemerkte er, dass die Menschen auf der Straße alle viel langsamer gingen. Jede Bewegung von ihnen wirkte unnatürlich langsam.

"Was…?" Aber bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, fand er sich selbst nicht länger in einer belebten Straße der Winkelgasse in London, England, dem Vereinten Königreich, sondern an einem völlig anderen Ort. Schnee bedeckte alles, was man sehen konnte und ein See in der Nähe war zugefroren.

"Wo sind wir?" fragte Angelina, denn das war der Name der jungen Frau, den Elf. Aber der Elf erwiderte nichts und ging nur schweigend auf das einzige Haus zu, das man sehen konnte. Angelina entschied ihm zu folgen, denn das schien es ja, was der Elf von ihnen erwartete. Der Mann folgte den beiden, auch wenn er es nur tat, so versicherte er sich selbst, um nach Hause zurückzukommen. Denn allein mit ihr und diesem komischen Elf zu sein war kein Bestandteil seiner Tagesplanung gewesen.

"Ah, danke, dass du sie hergebracht hast, Birger."

Der Elf neigte seinen Kopf leicht, denn er war natürlich Birger, was übrigens ein skandinavischer Name ist und einfach 'helfen' bedeutet, was ein sehr treffender Name für einen Elf des Weihnachtsmannes ist, denn genau das war er ja, und der Ranghöchste noch dazu. Nachdem der Weihnachtsmann genickt hatte, ließ der Elf sie allein, die kleinen Glöckchen an seinen Füßen klingelten mit jedem seiner Schritte.

Der Weihnachtsmann wandte nun den beiden Menschen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf als er näher auf sie zukam.

"Also treffe ich euch beide endlich mal persönlich. Man sollte doch meinen, dass zwei Erwachsene wir ihr es besser wisst als euch jedes Mal zu streiten wenn ihr euch begegnet. Und dann auch noch so kurz vor Weihnachten."

Der junge Mann sah auf den Weihnachtsmann hinab und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Und warum sollte es mich kümmern, was Sie von meinem Verhalten denken?"

Der Weihnachtsmann schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.

"Lass dir gesagt sein, Alexander Tybalt Montague, das nur, weil ich dir diesen Besen, den du dir an einem Weihnachten gewünscht hast nicht gebracht habe, nicht heißt, dass du weniger an mich glauben solltest."

"Tybalt?" fragte Angelina und versuchte ihr Grinsen zu verstecken als Montague sie böse ansah.

"Ihr beide habt den Frieden von Weihnachten gestört," begann der Weihnachtsmann erneut. "Und deshalb, und um die Energie, von der ihr zu viel zu haben scheint für etwas sinnvolles einzusetzen, werdet ihr mir helfen den Wunsch eines Kindes zu erfüllen."

"Oh, klar. Und was tun Sie, wenn ich mich dagegen entscheide? Krieg ich dann kein Geschenk? Oh, Moment, das hatten wir ja schon mal…" sagte Montague und ging zur Tür.

"Ich fürchte du hast in dieser Sache keine Wahl, Alexander." Sagte der Weihnachtsmann und als Montag die Tür öffnete und hindurch ging, kam er nicht in die Winterlandschaft, in der sie zuerst aufgetaucht waren, sondern er betrat wieder den selben Raum, aus dem er versucht hatte herauszukommen.

"Was zum…" meinte er wütend und Angelina sah ebenso verwirrt aus wie er. Montague war gerade aus der Tür gegangen, nur um zur gleichen Zeit durch selbige hereinzukommen.

"Ich habe doch gesagt ihr habt hierbei keine Wahl." Sagte ihnen der Weihnachtsmann.

"Und nun hört mir bitte zu. Ihr seid dafür verantwortlich, dass das Kind seinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommt. Und ihr habt bis zum 24. Zeit dafür."

"Und was müssen wir tun?" fragte Angelina und seufzte. Nachdem es keinen Weg aus der Sache gab hielt sie es für besser so schnell wie möglich anzufangen und diesen Wunsch schnell zu erfüllen um nicht mehr Zeit mit Montag zu verbringen, als unbedingt nötig war.

"Da ist ein Junge namens Samuel Adams, der mit seiner Schwester in einem Waisenhaus in London lebt. Ihr beide sollt eine Familie finden, die die beiden adoptiert."

"Das ist alles?"

"Oh, glaub nicht, das sei eine einfache Aufgabe junger Mann."

"Das würde natürlich erklären, warum sie es nicht selbst tun, wenn Sie ja noch nicht einmal etwas so einfaches schaffen, wie einem Jungen einen Besen bringen, den er sich gewünscht hat." Erwiderte Montag ärgerlich.

"Du solltest wirklich lernen, dich zu beherrschen. Ihr beide habt einen unerfüllten Weihnachtswunsch. Aber ich höre nicht, dass sich Angelina darüber beschwert. Und jetzt geht ihr besser nach Hause, denn morgen trefft ihr die beiden Kinder."

"Was? Moment! Warum müssen wir sie denn treffen?"

"Weil ihr den Rest der Adventszeit mit ihnen verbringen werdet. Das Waisenhaus hat ein Winterprogramm für die Kinder, bei dem sie einige Tage oder Wochen vor Weihnachten an einem anderen Ort verbringen. Und deshalb werdet ihr beide den Rest der Zeit bis Weihnachten mit den Kindern verbringen. Ihr müsst euch nur einigen, in wessen Haus ihr diese Zeit über wohnt. Und nun, auf Wiedersehen und findet nette Eltern für die beiden." Und bevor Montag noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte – was er gerade tun wollte – fanden sich beide an genau der Stelle in Diagon Alley wieder von der aus sie Birger vorher zum Weihnachtsmann gebracht hatte.


	3. Tür 3

Heute etwas früher, weil ich noch auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt fahre, und nicht weiß, wie spät ich zurückkomme.

**Tür 3**

Als Angelina erwachte, hörte sie das nervtötende Geräusch von etwas, das an ihr Fenster klopfte. Sie hob ihren Kopf vom Kissen und versuchte durch den Vorhang ihrer schwarzen Haare zu sehen, doch alles, was sie dahinter erkennen konnte, war weiß. Ihr Fenster war von Schnee und Eisblumen bedeckt.

Mit einem Stöhnen erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es und eine schneeweiße Eule flog in ihr Zimmer und landete auf der Rückenlehne eines Stuhles. Die Eule stieß einen Ruf aus und reckte Angelina ihr Bein entgegen, zeigte ihr somit einen Brief der daran befestigt war. Gerade als Angelina ihr den Brief abgenommen und dem Tier einige Krumen eines Plätzchens gegeben hatte flog eine andere Eule, dieses mal eine dunkelbraune, durch ihr Fenster und Angelina konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, bevor sie ihr gegen den Kopf fliegen konnte.

"Hey." Sagte sie zu der Eule die nun stolz auf ihrem Kleiderschrank thronte und auf sie herab sah. Die weiße Heule stieß noch einmal ihren Ruf aus und schien ihr fast zuzunicken bevor sie wieder wegflog. Nun kam die dunkle Eule von ihrem Schrank herunter und setzte sich auf den Platz, den ihr weißes Gegenstück gerade verlassen hatte. Sobald Angelina ihr den Brief vom Bein genommen hatte flog sie davon.

"Das nenne ich gute Manieren." Murmelte Angelina ironisch als sie das Fenster schloss. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog sich eine Decke über die Beine bevor sie den ersten Brief öffnete.

_Liebe Angelina,_

_Beigefügt findest du die Adresse des Waisenhauses, in dem du und Alexander Samuel und Emily heute um 10 treffen werdet. Nun müsst ihr beide euch nur noch einigen wo ihr bis Weihnachten bleiben werdet._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Der Weihnachtsmann_

_P. S. Bitte, versucht nicht so oft zu streiten. Besonders vor den Kindern.._

"Warum habe ich bei dir ein schlechtes Gefühl?" meinte Angelina und sah den zweiten Brief an.

"Natürlich, wieso nur bin ich nicht überrascht…" fragte sie sich, als sie die kurze Nachricht las.

_Johnson,_

_Ich werde auf keinen Fall die nächsten Wochen in **deinem** Haus verbringen. In meinem Haus gibt es wenigstens genügend Räume, so dass ich mich in einen zurückziehen kann, wenn ich es will. _

_Also pack deine Sachen – das kann nicht lange dauern – und triff mich um viertel vor Zehn im Tropfenden Kessel._

_A. T. Montague_

"Tja, das erklärt, wieso die Eule so _gut_ erzogen war."

* * *

Etwa dreißig Minuten später betrat Angelina den Tropfenden Kessel und sah sich suchend nach Montague um. Sie sah ihn schließlich an einem Tisch sitzend, ein Glas Feuerwhisky vor sich. Er hatte nicht aufgeblickt, als sie den Raum betreten hatte, und auch als sie jetzt auf ihn zuging sah er sie nicht an.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass es etwas früh ist um Alkohol zu trinken?" fragte Angelina ihn sobald sie vor seinem Tisch stand. Montague sah sie immer noch nicht an; stattdessen leerte er das Glas in einem Zug und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

"Ich muss _Wochen_ mit dir und zwei Kindern verbringen. Ich kann jeden Tropfen Alkohol gebrauchen, den ich finden kann." Erwiderte er schließlich und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Können wir endlich gehen?" Fragte er und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort sondern ließ einige Münzen auf dem Tisch zurück und verließ den Tropfenden Kessel.

* * *

"Ich muss zugeben, ich war sehr überrascht als ich die Eule ihres Chefs gestern erhalten habe. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass jemand ganz gezielt nach den beiden fragen würde." Die kalten grauen Augen von Eugenie Robert betrachteten das Paar vor sich.

Sie sahen gar nicht wie die üblichen Leute aus, die um diese Zeit des Jahres Wohltätigkeitsarbeit für die großen Zauberfirmen des Vereinten Königreiches bestritten. Nun, die junge Frau könnte vielleicht noch zu diesen Wohltätern gehören, aber sicherlich nicht der Mann. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er so schnell wie möglich hier weg wollte – und Eugenie Robert verstand ihn nur zu gut.

"Ich muss Sie vor ihnen warnen." Fuhr sie fort als sie die beiden durch das alte Gebäude führte.

"Der Junge hat eine sehr lebhafte Fantasie. Man muss ihn wieder und wieder zurück in die Realität holen und seine kleine Schwester… nun, es scheint als habe der Tod ihrer Eltern ihrem Verstand geschadet. Sie hat nie wirklich Reden gelernt und ist schon fast vier Jahre alt." Eugenie Robert seufzte und öffnete eine Tür.

"Samuel, Emily, kommt her, Mr. Montague und Ms. Johnson sind hier."

Die zwei Kinder erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und kamen auf die drei Erwachsenen zu. Samuel hielt Emilys Hand in seiner; die braunen Mädchenaugen waren fest auf den Boden gerichtet als sie durch den Raum geführt wurde.

"Hallo." Sagte Samuel und versuchte nicht so schüchtern zu klingen, wie er sich fühlte als er Angelina seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

"Mein Name ist Samuel Adams."

Angelina lächelte den Jungen an und kniete sich vor ihn hin um auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihm und seiner Schwester zu sein.

"Ich bin Angelina." Sagte sie und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

"Und wie heißt du?" fragte sie Emily, die ihren Blick vom Boden hob und sich nervös auf die Lippen biss.

"Ihr Name ist Emily." Antwortete Samuel für seine Schwester.

"Ihr werdet euch benehmen während ihr bei Ms. Johnson und Mr. Montague seid, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

"Ja Miss Robert." Antwortete Samuel.

"Und ihr tut was man euch sagt."

"Ja Miss Robert."

Miss Robert nickte und wandte sich wieder zu Angelina und Montague.

"Sie werden die Kinder am Morgen des 24. zurückbringen, nicht wahr? Nun, dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Wochen wieder." Sie schüttelte ihre Hände und verabschiedete sich von ihnen als sie sie mit den Kindern und deren Gepäck nach draußen begleitete.


	4. Tür 4

**Tür 4**

Als sie das Tor erreichten fragte sich Montague zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wieso sein Ur-ur-ur-großvater einen riesigen Garten vor dem Haus haben wollte, wo es doch den Park dahinter gab. Hätte er nur das Haus direkt hinter dem Eingangstor bauen lassen, dann wäre Montague jetzt seine drei Gäste los, so aber musste er sie noch für – scheinbar endlose – Minuten ertragen.

Und am schlimmsten von allem war, dass Johnson keine fünf Minuten die Klappe halten konnte. Sie hatte die beiden Kinder alles Mögliche gefragt seit sie das Waisenhaus hinter sich gelassen hatten – natürlich erst nachdem sie _ihn_ dazu verdonnert hatte, das Gepäck der Kinder zu tragen. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite irgendeines Muggels waren hatte er es klein gezaubert, dass es in seine Tasche passte.

Die ersten beiden Fragen hatte der Junge mit einem hinzugefügten _'Ms. Johnson' _beantwortet. Und natürlich konnte die typische Gryffindor es nicht dabei belassen und sagte ihm, er solle sie Angelina nennen und dieses _'Ms. Johnson'_ vergessen. Montague nahm an sie hatte erwartet, dass er es ihr nachtat, aber er hatte ja schließlich nicht vor der neue beste Freund dieser zwei zu werden und so hatte er auch keine Probleme damit von ihnen Mr. Montague genannt zu werden.

Angelina sah zu dem dunklen steinernen Haus vor sich. Es sah aus als wäre es geradewegs aus einem der Thriller oder Horrorbücher entsprungen, die ihr Vater in kalten Herbstnächten zu lesen pflegte: uneinladend – Furcht einflößend sogar und sie fand sich selbst ihr Kinn recken und ihre Schultern straffen als wolle sie dem Haus zeigen, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte – oder vor seinem Besitzer.

Das Innere sah sogar noch düsterer aus – wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Die Einrichtung bestand hauptsächlich aus dunklem Holz und auch die Farben an der Wand waren durchgängig dunkel. Die wenigen Portraits die in der Eingangshalle hingen sahen alle hochnäsig auf die drei Besucher herab. Es sah genauso aus, wie man sich das Haus eines – ehemaligen – Slytherin vorstellte. Und doch, nichts davon schien den größten Unterschied zwischen Montagues zu Hause und ihrem eigenen oder dem ihrer Freunde auszumachen. Es war vielmehr das Fehlen jeglicher Weihnachtsdekorationen die sie ihre Stirn runzeln ließen.

"Du weißt schon, dass bald Weihnachten ist, oder?" fragte ihn Angelina und sah sich in dem kalten Raum um. Montague antwortete ihr nicht sondern sah sie nur böse an.

"Eure Zimmer sind hier." Sagte er und führte sie zu einem langen Gang. Er hielt vor der dritten Tür an und öffnete sie.

"Johnson." Sagte er nur und nickte in das Zimmer hinein. Angelina ging an ihm vorbei und betrat den Raum. Sie musste zugeben, das Zimmer war wundervoll.

Aber natürlich, wie auch der Rest des Hauses, war es dunkel. Angefangen bei der dunkelbraunen Wandtäfelung und dem dunklen Holzboden, der von 3 Vorlegern um das riesige Himmelbett herum bedeckt wurde und einem Teppich vor dem Kamin, über die dunklen Möbel, zu dem das Bett, ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, eine großer Kleiderschrank, ein Bücherregal und eine kleine Couch vor dem Kamin gehörten, bis hin zur Bettwäsche. Überraschenderweise war diese nicht dunkelgrün, aber dafür dunkelrot.

"Ihr beide könnt die Zimmer nebenan haben, oder euch eins teilen, ganz wie ihr wollt!"

Angelina drehte sich um, als Montague sich zum ersten Mal direkt an die Kinder wandte.

„Kommt, ich helfe euch beim Auspacken.", sagte sie lächelnd, als sie mit den Kindern das Zimmer verließ. Montague ließ sie allein, sobald sie geendet hatte und murmelte etwas darüber, ihnen die Räume zu zeigen, in denen sie sich nach dem Mittagessen aufhalten konnten. Ein Hauself würde sie zum Esszimmer bringen.

* * *

Wie er gesagt hatte, zeigte Montague ihnen das Erdgeschoss des Hauses und den Park dahinter durch ein Fenster. Er betonte ebenfalls, dass keiner nach oben gehen durfte – niemals. Angelina wartete praktisch auf ein Schild, auf dem stand: „Geh nach oben und stirb!"

Der Rest des Tages war voller Stille. Angelina spielte mit Samuel und Emily, während Montague allein blieb und seine ‚Gäste' mied. Nach dem Abendessen brachte Angelina die Geschwister ins Bett.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir morgen dieses Haus für Weihnachten schmücken?", fragte Angelina, während sie Emily gut zudeckte.

"Das wäre toll!", strahlte Samuel sie an und Emily lächelte glücklich über diesen Vorschlag.

"Gut, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Wir gehen morgen einkaufen!" Angelina lächelte und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht, bevor sie das Licht löschte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

"Montague, komm mal runter!", schrie Angelina vom unteren Ende der Treppe aus, hoffte, dass Montague sie hören würde, wo immer er auch war. Und gerade als sie erneut rufen wollte, erschien er am oberen Ende, blickte ärgerlich auf sie runter.

"Ich schwöre dir, Johnson, du hast hoffentlich einen guten Grund so herumzuschreien. Wenn also nicht mindestens das Haus explodiert, werde ich..."

"Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber dein Haus wird nicht explodieren. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir morgen einkaufen gehen."

"WIR? Du meinst, 'WIR' wie in du und die nervigen Gören, stimmts?"

"Nein, ich meine 'wir' wie in du, ich, Samuel und Emily."

Montague lachte trocken und wandte sich ab.

"Vergiss es, Johnson. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ich lasse mich nicht mit dir und einem Haufen Kinder in aller Öffentlichkeit sehen!"

"Na ja, da es sowohl dein Auftrag ist als auch meiner, wirst du mit uns in die Winkelgasse kommen, damit wir Dekoration kaufen und danach dein Haus schmücken können."

Montague stoppte und fuhr herum, funkelte sie wütend an. Langsam kam er die Treppen herab, als wollte er sich selbst beruhigen, bevor er sie erreichte. Und als er sie erreichte, sprach er mit einer scheinbar gefährlich ruhigen Stimme.

"Hör zu, Johnson, und hör genau zu, denn ich sage das nur ein einziges Mal: Ich mag Weihnachten nicht; ich mag Kinder nicht und am wenigstens mag ich dich! Also mit _dir_ und einem Haufen _Kinder_ loszugehen um _Weihnachts_dekoration zu kaufen, ist das LETZTE, was ich tun werde!" Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch dann bemerkte er eine schneeweiße Eule auf dem Treppengeländer, die ihn anblickte und zuhute.

"Was?", fragte Montague laut und nahm den Brief vom Bein der Eule.

_Hört auf zu streiten!_

_Und Alexander, du WIRST Angelina und die Kinder begleiten! Und sei nett zu ihnen!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Der Weihnachtsmann_

Montague musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Angelina triumphierend grinste.


	5. Tür 5

**Tür 5**

"Mami, denkst du der Weihnachtsmann wird mir dieses Jahr so einen Teddybären bringen?"

"Vielleicht Lucas, wenn du ein lieber Junge bis Weihnachten bist."

"Ich versprech's!"

Samuel sah den kleinen Jungen mit seiner Mutter vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Er fühlte, wie seine Hand drückt wurde und sah hinunter in die braunen Augen seine Schwester. Samuel zwang sich, Emily anzulächeln, bevor er nach oben zu Angelina sah, ob sie ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, wie er die Mutter und den Jungen beobachtete.

Aber Angelina war gerade dabei, auch ein Schaufenster zu begutachten.

"Wie wäre es damit?"

"Denk nicht mal dran! Du wirst mein Haus nicht wie ein Gryffindor Süßwarenladen aussehen lassen!"

Angelina seufzte und rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich, Montague. Rot ist eine traditionelle Weihnachtsfarbe! Es hat nichts mit den Häusern in Hogwarts zu tun, sondern mit Tradition, deshalb möchte ich eine rote Dekoration."

"So viel Ich weiß, ist grün genauso eine Farbe für Weihnachtsdekoration, also kannst du genauso gut grünes Zeug nehmen."

"Aber alles in grün zu dekorieren ist doof! Du nimmst eigentlich zwei Farben zum dekorieren…"

"Gut, dann nimm Silber zu dem grün!"

Angelina warf ihre Arme ergeben in die Luft und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Silber und grün sieht nicht nach Weihnachten sondern nach Slytherin aus! Und es gibt KEINE Schlange in der Weihnachtsgeschichte!"

"Das."

Montague und Angelina hielten inne und sahen hinunter zu Emily, welche auf eine Dekoration im nächsten Fenster zeigte. Angelina stellte sich hinter das kleine Mädchen und sah sich selbst die Dekoration an.

"Sieht für mich wie ein Kompromiss aus." Sagte sie und sah fragend zu Montague.

"Du hältst das rote Zeug auf einem Minimum!" waren seine einzigen Wörter.

Und es sollten seine letzen für diesen Tag sein. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er still, rollte seine Augen nur oder seufzte, wenn er auf die Preise der Dekoration sah, welche Angelina kaufte. Er weigerte sich, etwas davon zu tragen; stattdessen wunderte er sich, wie sein Haus aussehen würde, wenn sie fertig war. Er fürchtete die möglichen Ergebnisse schon.

* * *

Obwohl Montague es nie eingestehen würde – nicht mal sich selbst – sah das Haus gar nicht so schlecht aus, als Angelina und die Kinder fertig waren. Montague hatte verhindert, dass sie irgendetwas in den höheren Etagen taten, wie außerhalb des Hauses, aber das Erdegeschoss sah nun wesentlich einladender aus.

Natürlich hatte Montague es nicht lassen können, Angelina während des Abendessens zu erklären, wie sehr das rot in seinen Augen wehtat. Angelinas einzige Antwort war, dass sie viel mehr grün reingenommen hatte, als die vereinzelten roten Dekorationsdetails, die sie benutzt hatte.

So nervig, wie Montague während des Essens war, so still war Samuel. Und das verwunderte Angelina. Während Emily kaum ein Wort sprach und Angelina keine echte Chance hatte, noch etwas mehr aus ihr herauszukriegen, so schien Samuel sich während des Tages aufgewärmt zu haben, als sie das Haus dekorierten. Aber nun saß er hier und aß wortlos, sah kaum von seinem Teller auf.

* * *

Als sie am Kinderzimmer vorbeikam, auf dem Weg zurück aus dem Badezimmer in ihr Schlafzimmer, hörte, sie, dass sie noch auf waren und miteinander sprachen.

"Aber wenn er wirklich dieser berühmte Quidditchspieler ist, wie du denkst, würde das beweisen, dass Miss Robert falsch liegt. Er kommt mir nicht wie ein _Verrückter_ vor. Du könntest selbst ein Quidditchspieler sein, eines Tages. Er ist reich, davon kannst du leben."

Man konnte Emilys Stimme bis nach draußen hören. Angelina konnte Samuels Antwort nicht hören, so lief sie leise in ihr Zimmer.


	6. Tür 6

**Tür 6 **

"Können wir uns bitte mal unterhalten?" fragte Angelina Montague sobald die  
Kinder das Esszimmer nach dem Mittagessen verlassen hatten.

"Hab ich auch die kleinste Chance dich vom Reden abzuhalten?" Fragte er  
zurück und schaute sie dabei noch nicht einmal an.

"Nein."

"Überraschung." Murmelte Montague und seufzte schwer.

"Also, was willst du?"

"Ich will dass du aufhörst sie einzuschüchtern."

"WAS?" Montague sah sie an als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

"Ich schüchtere sie nicht ein! Und selbst wenn, Es ist mir total egal! Sie  
sind nicht hier damit ich den großen Bruder für sie spielen kann."

"Und WIE du ihnen einen Schreck einjagst! Sam sagt nicht ein Wort wenn du in  
der Nähe bist…"

"Hast du dieser Direktorin des Waisenhauses nicht zu gehört? Er redet nie!"

"Sie sagte das über Emily! Und das stimmt nicht einmal!" berichtete Angelina  
ihm und versuchte bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ist es denn wirklich so hart für dich auch nur einmal nett zu sein? Oh,  
warte, für einen kleinen Moment habe ich wirklich vergessen mit wem ich  
rede!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Raum um nach Samuel und  
Emily zu suchen.

* * *

Montague sah sie nicht wieder bis spät am Nachmittag als er in die Bibliothek  
ging. Da saß sie auf einem der Kaminvorleger am offenen Kamin, die Kinder an  
ihren beiden Seiten.

Sie las ihnen ein Märchen oder so etwas in der Art vor. Die Stimme mit der  
sie las überraschte ihn. Er hatte sie nie mit der sanften Stimme sprechen  
hören die sie grade benutzte. Aber auf der anderen Seite, sie sprachen nie  
wirklich miteinander sonder kämpften eher. So war es seit sie sich das  
erste Mal im Hogwarts-Express gesehen hatten.

Eine Bewegung an ihrer rechten Seite fiel ihm ins Auge und er sah wie das  
kleine Mädchen ihn anstarrte. Montague fühlte sich wie ertappt und er hasste  
dieses Gefühl. Dies war sein Haus! Seine Bibliothek! Es gab keinen Grund für  
ihn sich wie ein Eindringling zu fühlen.

Er drehte sich schnell weg von der behaglichen Szene und ging zu einem  
Bücherregal um sich das Buch zu schnappen für das er ursprünglich gekommen  
war. Als er umkehrte und schnell die Bibliothek verließ fühle er immer noch  
wie sich die Blicke des Mädchens in seinen Rücken bohrten.

Das Abendessen schien sogar noch stiller zu sein als zuvor. Aber Montague  
würde sich eher auf die Zunge beißen als zuzugeben dass Angelina vielleicht  
doch Recht hatte. Also fuhr er fort still zu essen, ohne sich um Angelinas  
Versuche zu kümmern jemanden zum reden zu bringen und verließ den Raum so  
schnell wie möglich sobald er sein Essen beendet hatte.


	7. Tür 7

**Tür 7**

Der Weihnachtsmann nippte an seiner heißen Schokolade während er den Geschwistern zuschaute, wie sie mit Angelina spielen. Er beobachtete sie jeden Tag einige Minuten, seitdem Angelina und Montague die Kinder getroffen haben.

Aber er konnte sehen, dass da noch Arbeit zu tun war. Obwohl beide an Angelina Gefallen hatten, sprach Emily immer noch selten zu jemand außer Samuel. Und selbst dann sprach sie auch nur wenn sie allein waren.

Solange die Kinder alleine mit Angelina waren, schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie lachten und redeten und spielten. Aber sobald Montague auch anwesend war, bereitete sich eine drückende Stille über der Gruppe aus. Und soviel sich Angelina auch bemühte, konnte sie es doch nicht verhindern.

Der Weihnachtsmann seufzte und blickte traurig auf den Kalender an der Wand. Es waren nur noch ein paar Wochen bis Weihnachten – eher einige Tage und er konnte nicht sehen, wie er Samuels Wunsch erfüllen konnte, wenn sich die Dinge nicht änderten – und zwar schnell.

* * *

Samuel las ein Buch, während Angelina Emily vorlas. Es wurde zu einer täglichen Routine für sie, für eine Stunde in der Bibliothek zusammen zu sitzen. Emily hatte sich gegen Angelina gelehnt und hörte der Geschichte zu. Aber sie sprach immer noch kaum mit ihr. Man konnte kaum mehr als ein Wort von ihr hören.

Als Montague an Samuel vorbei kam, blickte er flüchtig auf das Buch welches der Junge las und erkannte es sofort: _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. _Er runzelte kurz die Stirn als ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf kam aber mit einem Kopfschütteln verschwand er auch wieder im nirgendwo.

Angelina warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und hob ihre Augenbrauen als sie seinen Blick traf. Aber er starrte sie nur an und ging aus der Bibliothek.

* * *

Diese Nacht nach dem Abendessen rief Montague Angelina nach, als sie im Begriff war zu gehen.

„Ich wette, du warst eins von diesen Kindern, die nicht an einem verwundeten oder kranken Tier vorbeigehen konnten."

Angelina sah ihn wütend an, sie wollte ihm nicht verraten wie nah er an der Wahrheit war. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er über die Zeiten wissen sollte, in denen sie sich um jedes verletzte Tier gekümmert hatte, ganz gleich ob es ein Vogel mit gebrochenem Flügel, oder eine Kitz war, welches seine Mutter verloren hatte.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass du eine Art Helfersyndrom hast. Und ich will dich wirklich nicht enttäuschen, aber du kannst nicht die ganze Welt retten."

„Ja, aber stell dir vor, was für ein trauriger Ort die Erde wäre, wenn jeder so denken würde."


	8. Tür 8

**Tür 8**

Angelina erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem Sonnenstrahl, der durch die schweren Vorhänge direkt auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Sie öffnete die Augen und musste erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich an das Licht im Raum zu gewöhnen. Sie musste herzhaft gähnen, als sie sich streckte, aber das Geräusch wurde schnell durch ein Keuchen ersetzt, als sie bemerkte, dass Montague auf einem Stuhl am Fenster saß.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Angelina und funkelte ihn an. Montague hob nur die Augenbrauen und blickte im Raum herum, deutlich zeigend, dass dies immer noch _sein_ Haus war.

„Sieh zu, dass du nach dem Frühstück fertig bist um aus zu gehen. Und sieh zu, dass auch die Kinder fertig sind." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Was? Hey, Montague, denkst du nicht, du könntest mir zumindest verraten was du vor hast?"

„Könnte ich, aber wo wäre da der Spaß?"

* * *

Zu sagen, dass Angelina überrascht war, als das Stadion vor ihnen erschien, wäre eine glatte Untertreibung gewesen. Sie blieb sofort stehen und wartete darauf, dass Montague ihr endlich erklärte was das Ganze hier sollte, aber er brauchte ein paar Momente um zu bemerken, dass weder Angelina, noch die Kinder, ihm weiter folgten.

„Was? Kommt ihr nun oder nicht?" fragte er über seine Schulter hinweg und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die drei ihm folgten.

„Was machen wir hier?" fragte Angelina endlich, als sie das Stadion betraten. Montague blickte einen Moment nach vorn, ins Nichts, bevor er seine Augen abwandte um ihren Blick zu erwidern.

„Die Welt retten!", antwortete er. Angelina wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, doch zu ihrem Glück kam in diesem Moment ein Mann mittleren Alters auf sie zu.

„Ich weiß nicht was du vor hast Montague, aber ich kann sie nicht fliegen lassen", sagte der Mann und blickte zu Angelina.

„Mädchen, ich kann es durchaus nachvollziehen, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder auf einem Besen sitzen möchtest, aber Greg wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich dich fliegen lassen sollte."

„Was?" antwortete Angelina total perplex, sich fragend, was ihr Trainer mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte.

„Nun, nach deinem Unfall letztes Jahr und nach dem der Arzt gesagt hat, dass du ein Jahr lang nicht fliegen darfst, hat Greg sichergestellt, dass jeder in der Liga darauf achtet, dass du dich auch dran hältst. Und ich werde nicht meinen Kopf für dich riskieren."

„Sie wird nicht fliegen!" versicherte Montague seinem Trainer.

„Ich brauche zwei Besen. Einen für mich und einen für den Jungen." Sagte er und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Samuel.

„Du willst ihm das Fliegen beibringen?" fragte Angelina, als der Trainer gegangen war um die Besen zu holen.

„Warum nicht? Irgendwann wird er es sowieso lernen müssen." Montague zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Komm mit!" Er sprach das erste Mal direkt mit Samuel, als ihnen die Besen gebracht wurden. Angelina und Emily gingen zu einer der Bänke und setzen sich, Emily auf Angelinas Schoss.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, und schauten zu, wie Montague Samuel die Grundzüge des Fliegens beibrachte. Als Samuel seine ersten Runden flog, folgten ihm Emilys Blicke voller Stolz.

„Er ist gut, nicht wahr?"

Angelina brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass es Emily war, die gesprochen hatte.

„Ja, ja er ist gut."

„Glaubst du er könnte eines Tages Quidditchspieler werden? Es ist sein größter Traum, weißt du? Unser Vater hat ihm immer davon erzählt. Er hat selber gespielt, als er in Hogwarts war. Er hatte Sam versprochen, dass er ihn irgendwann mit zu einem Spiel nimmt, wenn er älter ist. Aber das sind er und Mami gestorben, bevor er ihn mal mitgenommen hat. Und Miss Roberts mag kein Quidditch. Sie sagt es ist Unsinn und Zeitverschwendung. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich zuviel rede. Deswegen habe ich damit aufgehört. Ich hör auch wieder auf, wenn du willst." Emily verstummte und drehte ihren Kopf um Angelina anzuschauen.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass du aufhörst zu reden" antwortete Angelina sanft und strich mit ihren Fingern durch Emilys Haare. Emily lächelt die junge Frau an und drehte ihren Kopf zurück, um Samuel und Montague beim Fliegen zu zuschauen.

„Ich wette er wird heute Abend nicht aufhören darüber zu reden. Er wird deswegen so aufgeregt sein. Er ist sein Lieblingsspieler, weißt du? Er hat immer Zeitung gelesen um neuste Nachrichten über Quidditch zu erfahren…"

Später wäre Angelina nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen zu sagen wie lange Emily geredet hatte, oder worüber. Es schien als wollte sie gar nicht mehr aufhören. Aber es machte Angelina nichts aus. Sie saß einfach da und hörte dem Mädchen zu, das Geschichten über ihre Eltern oder das Waisenhaus erzählte. Als Emily wegen der Kälte anfing zu zittern, zog Angelina sie näher an sich ran und legte ihre Arme um das Mädchen. Emily schien die Wärme zu begrüßen und kuschelte sich näher an Angelina. Sie fühlte sich warm und geborgen und das, seit langer Zeit, von jemand anderem, als ihrem Bruder.


	9. Tür 9

So, zwar etwas spät heute, aber grad noch am richtigen Tag. :)

**Tür 9**

"Hey, Angie, was führt dich her?" Alicia umarmte ihre Freundin als sie das Haus betrat.

"Warum? Darf ich dich nicht besuchen, ohne einen Grund zu haben?", fragte Angelina unschuldig, worauf Alicia den Kopf zur Seite legte und die Augen verengte.

"Du kannst schon, aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, als würdest du etwas von mir wollen."

"Darfst du, aber ich hab trotzdem das Gefühl, dass du etwas von mir willst!"

"Licia, wirklich, was denkst du von mir?"

"Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, da können wir reden. Ich hab dir auch was zu erzählen!", sagte Alicia und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und Alicia wandte sich zu Angelina.

"Also? Wer fängt an?", fragte sie, offensichtlich aufgeregt über das, was sie erzählen wollte. Angelina vermutete, dass es wohl einfacher war, über ihr Problem zu sprechen, nachdem Alicia ihr erzählt hatte, was sie so aufregte.

"Du fängt an.", sagte sie und sah ihre alte Freundin abwartend an.

"Ich bin schwanger!", sagte Alicia und strahlte Angelina an.

"Wow, das ist toll! Gratuliere!", antwortete Angelina und ließ sich fest von Alicia umarmen. Natürlich freute sie sich für ihre Freundin. Es bedeutete nur, dass das wofür sie gekommen war, nicht länger möglich war.

"Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?"

"Ähm…weißt du, das hab ich total vergessen!", lachte Angelina und ließ sich von Alicia alles erzählen, was sie bis jetzt über ihr Kind wusste.

* * *

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen klopfte Angelina später an diesem Abend an Katies Tür. Sie wartete ein wenig, bevor sie erneut klopfte, als das erste Mal unbeantwortet blieb.

Aber gerade als ihre Hand die Tür berührte, wurde geöffnet um eine völlig abgehetzte Katie zu enthüllen.

"Ja….oh, hey Angie! Schön, dich zu sehen. Warum kommst du nicht rein?" Damit verschwand sie wieder nach drinnen. Angelina folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Entschuldige das Chaos hier, ich hatte noch keine Zeit aufzuräumen. Bin erst vor 20 Minuten von der Arbeit gekommen. Du würdest nicht glauben, was die Leute heutzutage von einem verlangen...oh, übrigens, wir treffen uns doch am 26. um Geschenke auszutauschen, richtig? Wo machen wir das dieses Jahr? Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht dran. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffe rechtzeitig aufzuräumen, geschweige denn Abendessen für uns zu machen. Oh...ich hab noch gar nichts für dich zu Weihnachten...oh, aber warum setzt du dich nicht? Schieb...einfach ein paar von den Klamotten vom Stuhl, das müsste gehen...oh Schneeball, nicht da! Das ist nicht dein Bett! Ich schwöre, eines Tages wird diese Katze mich noch umbringen. Hey, willst du einen Tee? Ich wollte mir gerade selbst einen machen. Earl Grey, okay? Wie ging es dir in den letzten Wochen? Ich weiß, ich wollte mal vorbei kommen und so, aber ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit. Das erinnert mich an was, hat Licia dir gesagt, dass sie uns was erzählen wollte? Ich hab versprochen, heute Abend bei ihr vorbei zu kommen, glaub aber nicht, dass ich's schaffen werde, zu dumm, es klang wichtig. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Glaubst du, George ist was passiert? Nein, das hätte sie gesagt, oder? ..."

Angelina versuchte nicht einmal zu antworten. Sie fragte sich nur, warum sie überhaupt daran gedacht hatte. Katie war zu einem Workaholic geworden, als sie die Schule verlassen hatten. Sie verbrachte etwa 20 Stunden am Tag im St. Mungos, war Single – weil ein Mann nur bedeuten würde, dass sie noch weniger Zeit für sich selbst hätte – und schaffte es kaum für ihre Katze und ihre Wohnung zu sorgen. Es stand völlig außer Frage sie zu bitten, die Kinder aufzunehmen. Angelina würde sich etwas anderes überlegen müssen.


	10. Tür 10

**Tür 10**

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich tue." Murmelte Montague zu sich selbst während er mit seinen Freunden zusammen saß. Er wusste, was Angelina am Abend zuvor getan hatte. Warum sie gegangen war und die Kinder mit ihm allein gelassen hatte – etwas, was sie nie getan hätte, wären sie nicht schon in ihren Betten gewesen. Er wusste, dass sie einige ihrer Freunde getroffen hatte um neue Eltern für die Kinder zu finden.

Und Merlin wusste, von welchem Geist er besessen sein musste um es auch zu versuchen. Er war doch tatsächlich dabei, seine Freunde zu fragen, ob sie Kinder adoptieren wollten! Das war der Moment an dem Alexander Tybalt Montague wusste, dass er eine sehr schwere Krankheit haben musste, die ihn langsam tötete. Entweder das, oder er wurde zu einem Gryffindork, aber er hoffte stark, dass es das Erste war.

"Irgendetwas los mit dir? Du wirkst ein bisschen…seltsam heute."

Montague drehte sich zu Marcus Flint um, welcher ihn gefragt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung…" _'Alles, außer dass ich mit einer ehemaligen Gryffindor und zwei Kinder leben muss, für die wir neue Eltern finden sollen und ich darüber nachdenke, euch zu fragen.' _"…Mir geht's gut, teile endlich die Karten aus, dafür sind wir ja schließlich hier."

Und so spielten sie für fast eine Stunde ohne irgendwelche Unterbrechungen, bis sie, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, anfingen sich über Kinder zu unterhalten...

"Ich werde nie verstehen, was Frauen in denen sehen. Süß? Gott verdammt, was ist so süß an Windeln und dem Schreien und dem Füttern mitten in der Nacht…?" sagte Warrington und legte eine Karte auf den Tisch.

"Du weißt schon, dass sie älter werden, oder? Und dass du auch mal ein Baby warst?"

"Ja, natürlich. Aber ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich war, als ich älter wurde und das ist nichts, was ich als Vater von solch einem kleinen Monster erfahren möchte."

"Da stimme ich dir zu. Der einzige Grund, Kinder zu kriegen, ist es, sicherzustellen, dass die Blutlinie der Familie überlebt. Es kann ja nicht überall diese Schlammblüter geben!"

"Richtig. Und Außerdem wird das Schreien nur noch schlimmer, wenn sie älter werden! Hast du jemals einen Vier- oder Fünfjährigen schreien gehört? Meine Schwester hatte uns gestern mit ihren beiden Bälgern besucht. Ich schwöre, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen Probleme mit den Ohren haben werde." Dies erntete ein allgemeines Lachen vom Rest der Männer und Montague war froh, dass er noch nicht von den Kindern erzählt hatte. Und er versprach sich selbst, er würde seine Freunde nie von seinen momentanen _'Gästen'_ wissen lassen – Sie würden ihn ewig damit aufziehen.

* * *

Der Weihnachtsmann saß in seinem Sessel in seinem Haus und sah Montague zu, wie er diesen Abend nach Hause apparierte. Still schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

"Die heiße Schokolade." erklang Birger Stimme neben Sessel. Er hielt eine Tasse vor den Weihnachtsmann, sodass er ihn nehmen konnte.

"Danke Birger." Der Weihnachtsmann drehte sich wieder zum Bildschirm und seufzte.

"Sie versuchen es so sehr und bemerken die Lösung nicht, die direkt vor ihrer Nase ist."

Birger schnaubte.

"Natürlich nicht. Es sind Menschen. Wenn man ihnen die Lösung sagen würde, würden sie sie noch nicht glauben."

Der Weihnachtsmann sah den Elfen an und lächelte.

"Ich glaube, du unterschätzt sie, Birger. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die Lösung finden werden."


	11. Tür 11

**Tür 11**

Angelina beobachtete lächelnd wie Samuel Emily erzählte wie es sich anfühlte  
zu fliegen. Er hatte in den letzten paar Tagen nicht aufgehört darüber zu  
reden. Und seine Schwester war eine gute Zuhörerin. Und nun war sie auch eine gute Erzählerin. Es machte sie so glücklich, sie endlich reden zu hören und  
sie wollte die Leiterin des Waisenhauses am liebsten erwürgen, dafür dass  
sie der Grund für Emilys Schweigen gewesen war.

Emily unterbrach ihre Gedanken als sie in ihren Schoß kletterte und sie  
erwartungsvoll anblickte.

"Wir haben keine Plätzchen", sagte Emily. Angelina verstand nicht wirklich  
was sie damit sagen wollte, also erklärte Emily es ihr.

"Bald ist es Weihnachten und wir haben keine Plätzchen. Wir brauchen  
Weihnachtsplätzchen. Mami hat sie immer gemacht."

Angelina lächelte leicht und nickte.

"Du hast Recht. Wir brauchen Weihnachtsplätzchen."

* * *

"Vergiss es!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich werde es dir nicht erlauben die Küche in ein Schlachtfeld zu  
verwandeln! Du willst Plätzchen? Erzähl das den Hauselfen, dafür sind sie  
hier!"

"Aber das ist nicht dasselbe! Man muss Weihnachtsplätzchen selber machen!  
Hat deine Mutter nie gebacken?"

Montague hob seine Augenbraue fragend und Angelina seufzte.

"Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"

"Johnson, das ist ein Teil meines Charmes." Er grinste sie an und drehte  
sich um, für ihn war die Diskussion zu ende.

"Gut, dann machen wir sie also bei meinen Eltern."

"Viel Spaß."

"Montague…"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall! Dazu bringst du mich nicht auch noch! Ich bin mit dir  
_einkaufen_ gegangen, ich werde sicherlich nicht mit dir _backen_!"

"Also warten wir darauf, dass die Eule zurückkommt?"

Montague drehte sich um und starrte sie an, versuchte sie einzuschüchtern – nein, das klappte nicht.

"Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass du mit uns backen musst. Aber du musst mitkommen.  
Und du weißt genau, dass er dir genau das selbe erzählen wird, falls du  
nicht aufhörst so viel zu streiten!"

Angelina konnte sehen wie Montague seinen Kiefer mahlte und wusste genau  
dass sie gewonnen hatte.

"Wir müssen morgen die Zutaten einkaufen gehen. Also versuch nett zu sein."

Als sie schließlich den Raum verließ, ließ Montague sich in einen Stuhl  
fallen. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen was für schreckliche Zeiten ihn  
erwarteten. Angelina war recht groß für ein Mädchen, also musste wenigstens  
einer der beiden Eltern wohl auch groß sein. Wahrscheinlich der Vater. Er  
sah wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Holzfäller. Montague konnte sich den Mann  
genau vorstellen. Und neben ihm eine kleine, mollige Frau, beide in eher  
altmodischer Kleidung – Angelina musste diesen Stil von jemandem geerbt  
haben.

Wahrscheinlich würde er sich gezwungen sehen den Tag in einer kleinen  
Hütte irgendwo im Nirgendwo zu verbringen. Verdammt, nach dem was er wusste  
konnten ihre Eltern Muggel sein! _'Dieser Tag wird mein Tod sein'_, dachte er  
und malte sich die schlimmstmöglichen Szenarien aus.


	12. Tür 12

**Tür 12**

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mich überredet hast mit zu kommen." grummelte Montague, während er hinter Angelina und den Kindern lief. Angelina antwortete ihm nicht einmal, sie warf bloß einen Blick auf die Liste um zu sehen, was sie noch für die Plätzchen brauchte.

Sie hatte ihren Eltern eine Eule geschickt, um sie zu fragen, ob sie am nächsten Tag dort die Plätzchen machen konnten. Natürlich hatten sie sofort zugestimmt. Sie waren froh ihre Tochter wieder zu sehen, nachdem sie ihnen lediglich geschrieben hatte, seit sie bei Montague wohnte.

Emily sah sich in der Straße um. Sie beobachtete die Leute, die vorbeigingen, die Schaufenster und letztendlich erregte ein kleiner grauer Fellball auf der anderen Straßenseite ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit aus, als Angelina ihre Hand einen Moment nicht fest genug hielt und rannte quer über die Straße in Richtung des Kätzchens. Sie hörte nicht einmal, wie Angelina hinter ihr herrief. Sie sah auch nicht den Karren der auf sie zukam.

Zu ihrem Glück sah es Montague. Er rannte über die Straße und schubste sie aus dem Weg, gerade als der Karren sie erreichte.

Angelina spürte Samuels Hand, die ihre fest hielt und als sie es endlich schaffte ihre Augen von der Szene auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zu lösen und nach unten in Samuels Gesicht zu blicken, sah sie nur Angst in seinen Augen.

„Komm", sagte sie und räusperte sich als sie hörte, wie ihre Stimme zitternd. Sie schaute in beide Richtungen, bevor sie sicher ging, dass kein weiterer Karren oder etwas anderes auf sie zukam und eilte zu der Stelle an der Montague mit Emily auf dem Boden kniete.

„Emily, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Angelina besorgt sobald sie sie erreichten. Emily lächelte ihr zu, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Ist sie nicht süß?" fragte sie und hielt das kleine Kätzchen hoch, damit Angelina es sehen konnte. Samuel starrte seine Schwester immer noch mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Emmy…"

„Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass du nicht einfach über die Straße rennen darfst?" Fragte Montague sie aber er sah dabei nicht sauer aus, bemerkte Angelina. Er hörte sich eher…erleichtert an, dass nichts passiert war.

* * *

„Emily, Sam, bleibt einen Moment hier." Sagte Angelina den Geschwistern und ging zum Verkäufer um ihn nach Zimt zu fragen. Gerade als sie im Begriff war wieder zu den Kindern zu gehen, drehte sich eine Frau zu ihr.

„Sie haben eine wirklich süße Tochter."

Angelina schaute auf Emily und lächelte leicht.

„Ja sie ist süß, aber sie ist nicht meine Tochter."

„Oh entschuldigen sie, ich dachte sie und der junge Mann wären verheiratet. Ich wusste nicht…" Sagte die Frau und schaute wieder auf Emily. Währendessen versuchte Angelina nicht zu erschüttert über den Kommentar der Frau zu sein, über sie und Montague verheiratet.

„Nein sie sind auch nicht seine Kinder. Sam und Emily sind Waisenkinder. Sie bleiben mit uns bis Weihnachten und dann werden sie in das Weisenhaus zurückkehren.

„Das ist traurig, so ein süßes Mädchen sollte ein Zuhause haben."

* * *

Als Virginia Summer an diesem Nachmittag nach Hause kam war das Erste, was sie tat, ihre zwei Lieblinge zu füttern: Sweetie und Cutie, zwei Yorkshireterrier die nur an der Farbe der Schleifchen in ihrem Fell zu unterscheiden waren. Sweetie trug eine rosa und Cutie eine orangefarbene Schleife.

Als die Hunde gefüttert waren, ging Virginia ins Wohnzimmer. Sie stellte sicher, dass die Kleider an den Porzellanpuppen die sie sammelte keine Falten hatten, bevor sie sich neben ihren Mann auf die Couch setzte und sich ihrem neuesten Hobby zuwandte: dekorativer Näherei.


	13. Tür 13

**Tür 13**

Er war beeindruckt, das musste er zugeben. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie in so einem Haus wohnt, in so einer Nachbarschaft. Dies war alles andere als ein kleines Landhäuschen. Natürlich war es immer noch auf dem Land, nahe einem Wald, aber offensichtlich kein armes Städtchen. Und was noch wichtiger war: Es war kein Muggledorf.

Angelinas Zuhause war ein ziemlich großes, weißes Haus. Ein Kiesweg, mit Rasen zu beiden Seiten, führte von dem Tor im Zaun zur Haustür.

Angelina klopfte an die Tür, leise fluchend weil sie nicht daran gedacht hatte ihre Schlüssel mitzunehmen, als sie zu Montague gezogen war. Montague blickte gelangweilt durch die Gegend, darauf wartend, diesen Tag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Als sich die Tür öffnete und Angelina ins Haus gezogen wurde, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Mann, der Angelina in seine Umarmung gezogen hatte. Montague konnte sich nicht zurückhalten seine Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.

Dieser Mann sah nicht annähernd aus wie ein Holzfäller. Natürlich war er groß, das hatte er ganz richtig vorausgesehen. Er war sogar größer als er gedacht hatte und überragte Montague um einen Kopf. Doch da hörten seine Vorausahnungen auch schon auf sich zu bewahrheiten.

Michael Johnson war glatt rasiert – gegenteilig zu dem was Montague erwartet hatte – und er schien tatsächlich Stil und Geschmack zu haben. Seine Kleidung war nicht im Geringsten billig oder altmodisch. Sie sahen eher aus wie etwas, dass Montague in seinem eigenen Kleiderschrank hätte finden können.

„Also sie müssen Montague sein!" Die tiefe Stimme von Angelinas Vater riss Montague aus seinen Gedanken und er schüttelte die Hand des Mannes. Nachdem Angelinas Vater noch Samuel und Emily begrüßt hatte, ließ er die vier eintreten und ging voraus in Richtung Küche.

„Angelina!" Die Frau die aus der Küche auf sie zukam, war das genaue Gegenteil von der Vorstellung die Montague von Angelinas Mutter hatte. Sie war genau so groß wie ihre Tochter und sah auch nicht viel älter aus als diese. Der einzige Unterschied war ihre Art sich zu kleiden.

Leila Johnson trug, genau wie ihr Mann, legere aber elegante Kleidung. Als sie ihre Gäste begrüßte, fragte Montague sich woher Angelina ihren merkwürdigen Geschmack hatte, da ihre Eltern doch anscheinend genau wussten, wie man sich gut kleidete.

„Gibt es irgendwelche besonderen Plätzchen die ihr backen wollt?" fragte Leila und lächelte dabei Emily an. Das Mädchen nahm ihre Umgebung mit großen Augen war. Wie sich dieses Haus doch von Montagues Haus unterschied. Alles war hell und warm und das ganze Haus war für die Feiertage geschmückt. Angelinas Kindheit musste wundervoll gewesen sein.

Angelinas Eltern erinnerten sie an ihre eigenen Eltern – zumindest soweit sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie waren freundlich und liebevoll und so ganz anders als Miss Robert. Emily schob diesen Gedanken wieder beiseite. Heute war kein geeigneter Tag um an Miss Robert zu denken. Sie folgte Leila mit Angelina und Samuel in die Küche.

„Sie wollen ihnen bei den Keksen helfen?" Montague drehte sich um, um Michael anzuschauen. Er wusste nicht ganz was er antworten sollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht eine seiner üblichen Antworten geben.

„Wenn nicht könnte ich draußen etwas Hilfe mit dem Baum gebrauchen. Ich muss die unteren Äste etwas kürzen."

Montague beschloss lieber _‚richtige Männerarbeit'_ zu erledigen, anstatt Plätzchen zu backen. Wenigstens dieses Mal sollte Angelina nicht ihren Willen bekommen.

„Ihre Eltern sind über die Feiertage nicht zu Hause?" fragte Michael während sie sich hinter dem Haus mit dem Baum beschäftigten.

„Nein um diese Jahreszeit reisen sie immer durch Europa."

„Immer der Sonne hinterher?"

„Kommt drauf an." _‚Kommt drauf an wie viele Länder sie zwischen sich haben können' _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Es war nicht gelogen, dass sich seine Eltern in Europa befanden. Seine Mutter war in Griechenland und sein Vater in Island.

* * *

Samuel stand in der Tür und sah den Frauen zu, wie sie den Teig für die Plätzchen vorbereiteten. Seine Hände waren in den Hosentaschen vergraben und seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale Linie. Er sollte nicht hier sein, in der Küche, das war nicht der richtige Platz für einen Mann. Das hatte Miss Robert ihm im Heim immer wieder erklärt.

Angelina sah zu ihm hin und legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite.

„Willst du nicht helfen?" fragte sie ermunternd. Samuel schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Angelina wollte grade losgehen um ihm zu folgen, doch ihre Mutter hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schau her." sagte sie und wies mit dem Kopf zum Küchenfenster. Sie konnten sehen wie Samuel auf die beiden Männer zuging, die noch immer mit dem Baum beschäftigt waren.

* * *

„Hey willst du denn nicht mit den Plätzchen helfen?" fragte Montague als er Samuel auf sich und Michael zugehen sah. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub seine Hände noch tiefer in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Das ist keine Arbeit für einen Mann. Wenn die anderen Jungs im Heim das herausfinden würden, würden sie sich über mich lustig machen."

„Es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes wenn ein Mann ab und zu auch mal in der Küche steht." Michael lächelte Samuel an aber der Junge dachte nicht daran, seine Meinung zu ändern. Trotzdem sah man ihm den inneren Konflikt an, der grade in ihm tobte.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass du nicht doch backen möchtest?" fragte Montague.

„Du backst doch auch nicht" merkte Samuel an und sah zu Montague auf. _‚Soviel dazu, dass sie nicht ihren Willen bekommt'_ dachte Montague bei sich, während er Samuel bedeutete ihm ins Haus zu folgen.

Sie blieben einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und beobachteten die Frauen, die mittlerweile dabei waren, den Keksteig auf dem Tisch auszubreiten. Angelina sah auf und bedachte die beiden mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Wir dachten wir helfen euch mal mit dem Zeug da", murmelte Montague und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Teig. Angelina und ihre Mutter konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie nahmen an, dass Montague keine Ahnung hatte wie ähnlich sich die beiden männlichen Gäste im Augenblick sahen.

Beide hatten ihre Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, einen vollkommen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck und beide sahen aus als wären sie darauf vorbereitet, jeden Moment weg zu rennen.

„Ihr beiden schützt besser eure Kleidung" empfahl Leila lächelnd und Angelina stand auf um für beide eine Schürze zu holen. Als Angelina Montague die Schürze in die Hand drückte, begann ihre Mutter zu Grinsen und ließ ihre Augen nach oben wandern.

„Würdet ihr zwei Mal nach oben schauen?" Angelina und Montague taten was ihnen gesagt wurde. Als ihre Augen erfassten, was dort über ihnen war, zeigte sich auf beiden Gesichtern der gleiche schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck.

Sie standen genau unter einem Mistelzweig.


	14. Tür 14

**Tür 14**

"Küsst euch besser."

"Ist der verzaubert?", fragte Angelina, kannte schon die Antwort.

"Was denkst du?", antwortete ihre Mutter und lächelte sie weiterhin an. Das war die Antwort, die beide gefürchtet hatten. Ein verzauberter Mistelzweig ließ einen nicht gehen, bevor man sich geküsst hatte.

Angelina schluckte, bevor ihre Augen Montagues begegneten. Je eher sie sich küssten, desto eher konnten sie zurück zu den Keksen – harmlos, solange keine Mistelzweige in der Nähe waren.

Montague beugte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr und Angelina lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, war Angelina überrascht, wie weich der Kuss war. Seine Lippen berührten ihre zärtlich, als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihn beißen. Sie konnte sein Rasierwasser riechen, zumindest musste es das sein, niemand konnte ohne Cologne so gut riechen.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite legte und seine Zunge über ihre geschlossenen Lippen glitt. Sie wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte, oder was sie dazu brachte ihre Lippen sofort zu öffnen und seine Zunge mit der eigenen zu begrüßen.

Sie könnte schwören, sie hätte ein Seufzen gehört, nicht sicher ob von ihr oder von Montague, aber es war ihr egal. Der Kuss ließ sie nach mehr verlangen und ohne es zu merken, bewegte sich ihre Hand zu seiner Brust und hoch zu seiner Schulter, um sich näher an ihn zu lehnen, als ihr Kuss sich vertiefte.

Beide gingen völlig in dem Kuss auf, deshalb bemerkte keiner das Lächeln auf Leilas Gesicht, oder wie Samuel seine Augen bedeckte, damit er den widerlichen Kuss nicht sehen musste. Er würde nie verstehend, was Erwachsene daran so toll fanden. Emily war nicht sicher, was sie davon denken sollte. Aber sie konnte nicht anders als zu hoffen. Was, das wusste sie nicht genau, aber sie hoffte es.

Langsam löste sich Angelina aus dem Kuss, die Augen noch halb geschlossen, als sie zu Montagues Gesicht hochblickte. Ihr war nie aufgefallen wie grün seine Augen waren, oder wie viele Gefühle er damit zeigte. Seine Lippen sahen so weich und einladend aus und sie wollte gerade ihre Hand heben, um sie zu berühren, als sie Samuel hörte.

"Seid ihr jetzt fertig?", fragte er und lugte durch seine Finger, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass es vorbei war.

Angelina trat schnell zurück und räusperte sich. Ihre Augen blickten überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Merlin, was für einen Spruch hatten ihre Eltern auf diesen Mistelzweig gelegt? Wenn es sie tatsächlich den Kuss mit Montague genießen ließ, musste es ein starker sein.

Sie war froh, dass ihre Mutter nichts über den Kuss sagte und sie still weiter an den Keksen arbeiteten. Aber immer mal wieder konnte Angelina sich nicht zurückhalten, sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Sie konnte ihn noch immer schmecken. Selbst am Teig zu naschen half nicht.

Leila lächelte für den Rest des Nachmittags. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so gute Laune gehabt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sich um ihre Tochter gesorgt, als Angelina ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie die Wochen vor Weihnachten mit einem Mann und zwei Kindern verbrachte. Und es musste ja der Mann sein, der ihre ganze Schulzeit über ihr Feind gewesen war.

Aber jetzt machte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr. Sie fragte sich nur, wie lange ihre Tochter brauchen würde, das Offensichtliche zu bemerken.

Der Nachmittag ging schnell vorbei und bald trugen Emily und Samuel jeder eine Kiste voller Weihnachtskekse in ihren Händen, während Angelina sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete. Während Montague ihren Vater verabschiedete, umarmte Leila ihre Tochter fest. Und kurz bevor Angelina durch die Tür verschwand, flüsterte ihre Mutter ihr etwas ins Ohr.

"Es lag kein einziger Zauber auf dem Mistelzweig. Ich dachte, das solltest du vielleicht wissen." Und sie winkte und lächelte als sie neben ihrem Mann stand und ihnen nachsah. Angelina noch immer verschreckt über das was ihr gerade gesagt worden war.


	15. Tür 15

**Tür 15**

"Ja, das gefällt mir." Der Weihnachtsmann lächelte glücklich, als er den Vieren zusah, wie sie Angelinas Eltern verließen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Ohrensessel zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seinen weißen Bart.

"Aber das wird nicht lange halten. Sobald sie wieder zurück in seinem Haus sind, werden sie sich genauso streiten wie zuvor." Erwiderte Birger.

Der Weihnachtsmann sah auf seinen Elf hinab und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, Birger, dass du mehr Vertrauen in die Menschen haben solltest. Sie könnten dich dann überraschen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest."

"Ich werde Ingas Kleid dieses Weihnachten tragen, wenn diese beiden es schaffen, die richtigen Eltern für die Kinder zu finden." Sagte Birger, wohl wissend, dass er nie das Kleid seiner Schwester tragen müsste.

Diese beiden Menschen würden nie die richtigen Eltern finden. Vielleicht, wenn die Frau einen anderen Partner hätte, aber dieser Mann würde nie eine wahre Hilfe sein. Alexander Tybalt Montague war niemand, der einem anderen Menschen half. Und er war niemand, der sich um Kinder kümmerte.

Birger wusste das sehr gut. Doch er wusste nicht, ob er den Weihnachtsmann für sein Vertrauen bewundern oder bemitleiden sollte, da er sich auf den jungen Mann verließ.

Und er fragte sich noch einmal, ob es so eine weise Idee von seinem Chef gewesen war, den Auftrag für dieses Geschenk diesen Menschen zu übergeben. Jeder wusste doch, dass Menschen keine Ahnung hatten, wenn es um Geschenke ging. Dies war die Arbeit der Elfen und vom Weihnachtsmann.

Erwachsene dachten doch wirklich, dass Kinder _Kleidung_ zu Weihnachten wollen! Oder etwas, was sie in der Schule brauchen könnten. Kein Elf würde je an solch ein Geschenk denken. Birger war davon überzeugt, dass Weihnachten ein trauriges und fürchterliches Fest wäre, würde es keinen Weihnachtsmann geben. Man konnte etwas so wichtiges wie Geschenke nicht den Menschen überlassen!

"Birger, du musst immer daran denken, dass Weihnachten die Zeit der Wunder ist. Und wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir mit ihnen gerade Zeuge von einem." Der Weihnachtsmann lächelte und seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

Birger seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Der Weihnachtsmann war hoffnungslos romantisch. Nichts, was er sagt, würde ihn überzeugen, dass er mit diesen Menschen ein großes Risiko eingegangen war. Birger hoffte nur, dass er am Ende nicht enttäuscht sein würde, wenn nicht alles so kommen würde, wie es der Weihnachtsmann hoffte.

"Ah, gut." Der Weihnachtsmann erhob sich langsam aus seinem Sessel.

"Da ist noch ein Geschenk, um das ich mich kümmern muss. Ich bin bald wieder da." Sagt er Birger und ging aus seinem Haus in den Schneesturm hinaus.


	16. Tür 16

**Tür 16**

Angelina wachte früh am nächsten Morgen, nach einem eher unruhige Schlaf, auf. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft diesen Kuss aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es hatte sich wieder und wieder abgespielt.

Sie gähnte als sie sich aus dem Bett erhob und ihren Bademantel über den Schlafanzug zog. Aber bevor sie auf die Tür zugehen konnte um zum Badezimmer zu laufen fiel ihr das Fenster ins Auge.

Oder eher etwas außerhalb des Fensters: Alles war mit Schnee bedeckt. Und die Flocken fielen noch immer leise auf die Erde. Ein riesiges Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf Angelinas Gesicht.

Sie hastete aus ihrem Raum in das Zimmer von Samuel und Emily. Die Geschwister waren noch immer im Tiefschlaf als Angelina ihre Vorhänge öffnete.

"Hey, wacht auf ihr beiden und seht mal aus dem Fenster." Sprach sie und grinste noch immer breit über das ganze Gesicht.

Emily öffnete ihre Augen langsam und gähnte. Aber sobald sie aus dem Fenster blickte grinste sie genauso weit wie Angelina. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und schüttelte Samuels Schulter.

"Sam, Sam wach auf! Es hat geschneit! Alles ist weiß! Sam, wach auf, du musst das sehen!" Und sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zum Fenster um die Schneeflocken zum schon ganz weißen Grund fallen zu sehen.

"Wow!" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Bruders hinter ihr als er sich neben sie gesellte.

"Können wir raus?" fragte Samuel Angelina und als sie nickte wollte er schon aus dem Raum rennen.

"Hey." Rief Angelina ihn zurück. Samuel stoppte an der Tür und drehte sich um.

"Ich meinte nicht sofort! Ich meinte nachdem ihr im Badezimmer wart und euch gewaschen habt und eure Zähne geputzt habt, nachdem wir Frühstück haben und  
vor allem: NACHDEM du deine Kleidung gewechselt hast. Ich glaube nicht dass ein Schlafanzug dich da draußen warm halten wird."

Samuel nickte und eilte ins Badezimmer.

* * *

Nachdem Frühstück konnten die Kinder nicht mehr drinnen gehalten werden und Angelina half ihnen ihre Schals, Handschuhe, Mützen und Jacken anzuziehen, bevor sie sich selbst genauso kleidete.

"Kommst du mit uns?" fragte sie Montague als sie mit Samuel und Emily nach draußen lief.

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil der erste Schnee gefallen ist!" sagte Angelina nüchtern.

"So? Es ist weiß, es ist kalt und es ist nichts anderes als Wasser! Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen der aus Regen reagiert wie du auf Schnee!"

Angelina rollte ihre Augen über seine _'Logik'_.

"Sag mal Montague, wurdest du so geboren oder wurdest du erst später in dein Leben zu Mr. Scrooge?"

"Nicht jeder braucht solchen Unsinn wie Weihnachten und _'Spaß im Schnee' _Johnson. Geh ruhig raus und spiel Weihnachtself. Hab Spaß, und denk dran deine Stiefel abzuputzen bevor du wieder rein kommst!"

Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf als sie zusah wie er nach oben ging.

Das Ärgerlichste daran war diese komische Enttäuschung die sie spürte als sie mit Samuel und Emily Schneemänner baute. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas fehlen als sie den Geschwistern zusah, die so viel Spaß hatten. Sie lachten zusammen und waren fröhlich.

Es erinnerte sie an den Tag an dem sie Kekse gebacken hatten. _'Ich hätte nicht glauben sollen, dass es ihn ändern würde.'_ Dachte Angelina und schimpfte sich selbst dafür aus, zu wollen dass er sich änderte. Immerhin war es nicht mehr lange und die Kinder würde zurück ins Waisenhaus gehen müssen. Und sie waren nicht erfolgreich gewesen bei der Aufgabe die man ihnen gegeben hatte.

Sie wünschte sie könnte es ändern. Sie wünschte sie könnte eine Familie für Samuel und Emily finden. Leute die sie lieben würden. Jemand der sie so akzeptierten wie sie waren. Und nicht versuchen sie zu ändern, so wie Miss Robert es anscheinend getan hatte.

Diese Frau hatte schon genug Schaden in ihren Herzen angerichtet. Und Angelina fürchtete den Tag an dem sie die Kinder dorthin zurückgeben musste. Sie konnte schon sehen wie Emily wieder stumm sein würde. Sehen wie Samuel Bücher nur sehnsüchtig ansehen würde anstatt sie zu lesen. Oder seiner Schwester selber Geschichten erzählen. Geschichten von weit entfernten Orten, von Helden und Monstern.

Ihr Herz schmerzte als sie zusah wie die beiden ihren vierten Schneemann bauten. _'Eine Schneefamilie'_ wie Emily es erklärt hatte.

Sie fühlte wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten und drehte sich um. Nichts. Sie war sicher gewesen dass sie jemand beobachtet hatte. Sie wollte sich schon wieder wegdrehen als sie eine Bewegung hinter einem Fenster im oberen Stock sah. Und als sie sich schließlich umdrehte musste sie an ein Paar tief grüner Augen denken und wünschte sich wieder dass sie alles ändern könnte.


	17. Tür 17

**Tür 17**

„Hast du keinen Weihnachtsbaum für Weihnachten?" Fragte Samuel Montague während des Abendessens. Es hatte die letzten paar Tage nicht aufgehört zu schneien. Angelina, Emily und Samuel hatten jeden Tag draußen im Schnee verbracht.

„Ich habe nie einen Weihnachtsbaum" Montagues Antwort verursachte, dass drei Gabeln geräuschvoll auf die Teller zurückfielen.

„Was!" Fragte Montague verärgert als er in drei sehr ähnliche, geschockte Gesichter blickte.

„Keinen Baum?" Fragte Emily mit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie schaute zu Angelina um zu sehen ob er vielleicht nur Spaß machte, aber Angelina sah genauso geschockt aus wie sie selbst. Trotzdem fragte sich Angelina im Stillen, warum sie sich eigentlich immer noch wunderte. Natürlich würde er keinen Weihnachtsbaum haben!

„Aber jeder hat einen Weihnachtbaum! Sogar Miss Robert hat einen im Waisenhaus." Sagte Emily immer noch ungläubig.

Angelina hatte ihre Gabel wieder in die Hand genommen und blickte zu Montague mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Er starrte sie an und sie konnte ihm praktisch innerlich schreien hören: _‚Ich werde keinen Weihnachtsbaum holen'_. Sie fragte sich nur, wer am Ende gewinnen würde.

„Er würde gut im Wohnzimmer neben der Bibliothek aussehen. Rechts vom Kamin." Sagte Emily und lächelte Montague süß an. Angelina kämpfte schwer damit ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, als sein Blick intensiver wurde.

„Wir könnten ihn zusammen schmücken." Fuhr Emily fort.

"Wir könnten zusammen in den Wald gehen und uns einen aussuchen"

Montague seufzte und schenkte Emily, die ihn immer noch unschuldig anlächelte, seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du hörst nicht auf, bevor ich zustimme, oder?"

Emilys Lächeln wurde strahlender.

„Also gehen wir einen holen?"

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich hier noch etwas zu sagen." Murmelte Montague und starrte Angelina an, als wollte er sagen _‚Das ist alles deine Schuld! Sie verwandelt sich in eine Mini-Johnson!'_

Aber Angelina machte es einfach wie Emily und grinste ihn an, aber um ehrlich zu sein war ihr Grinsen weniger unschuldig und umsomehr siegreich.

* * *

„Okay was ist mit diesem?" Fragte Montague sichtlich verärgert.

„Nein, die Spitze ist nicht gerade." Entschied Samuel und so liefen sie weiter.

„Was ist mit diesem?" Fragte Angelina und deutete auf die Tanne. Samuel und Emily stimmten zu.

„Großartig, Nummer 27 ist es dann endlich." Murmelte Montague. Er war nur froh ein Zauberer zu sein. Er würde verrückt werden wenn er dies auf Muggelart machen müsste! Ein schneller Schlenker mit seinem Handgelenk und ein lateinisches Wort später und der Baum lag zusammengebunden im Schnee vor ihm.

„Wingardium Leviosa" Sagte Montague und der Baum schwebte in der Luft. Montague lief zurück um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Es war viel zu kalt um freiwillig draußen zu sein.

Etwas kaltes und hartes traf ihn am Hinterkopf und der Baum fiel auf den Boden, seine Konzentration war gebrochen. Er drehte sich um, um zu Angelina zu schauen, die Samuel an ihrer rechten und Emily an ihrer linken Hand hatte. Montague fuhr mit seiner behandschuhten Hand durch seine Haare.

„Du findest das witzig?" Fragte er Angelina, die ihn verwirrt anguckte.

„Was meinst du?"

Montague starrte sie an und bückte sich langsam um den Schnee zu erreichen. Er formte einen Ball in seinen Händen und richtete sich so langsam auf, wie er sich gebückt hatte.

„Uh…was genau denkst du, dass du da tust?" Fragte Angelina und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Schon mal was von Rache gehört? Du hast einen Schneeball auf mich geworfen und ich werfe einen Schneeball auf dich."

„Welchen Schneeball?" Fragte Angelina unschuldig und nahm noch einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Hände von Samuel und Emily los.

„Montague…" Sagte sie warnend als er langsam näher kam.

„Das wagst du nicht…"

„Denkst du wirklich so?" Fragte er und riss die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Denk noch mal nach!"

Angelina keuchte auf und drehte sich um, um von ihm wegzurennen. Sie kam aber nicht weit. Sie konnte Montague schon hinter sich hören und duckte sich, darauf wartend, dass sie der Schneeball jeden Moment traf. Aber statt dem Schneeball der ihren Kopf traf, umfing sie ein starkes Paar Arme um die Taille und hinderte sie am Rennen.

Bevor sie protestieren konnte warf er sie über die Schulter und trug sie als wäre sie ein Sack Kartoffeln.

„Hey, lass mich runter. Sofort!" Befahl Angelina und hämmerte auf seinen Rücken.

„Vergiss es! Ich habe nicht vor noch mehr Schneebälle abzukriegen." Sagte Montague und trug sie dahin zurück, wo Samuel und Emily mit dem Baum auf sie warteten.

„Ich verspreche, ich werfe keinen mehr auf dich!"

„Natürlich wirst du das nicht tun. Weil ich dir keine Chance dazu gebe!"

„Montague lass mich runter! Du kannst mich zu tragen und dich gleichzeitig auf zu den Baum konzentrieren." Angelina versuchte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie konnte Samuel und Emily lachen hören als sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg machten.

„Ich habe kein Problem dich zu tragen und mich dabei auf den Baum zu konzentrieren Johnson." Sagte Montague und drehte seinen Kopf langsam während er das tat.

„Übrigens, hübscher Arsch."

„Montague!" Angelina versuchte von seiner Schulter runter zu kommen aber Montague hielt sie an den Beinen fest und lachte jetzt sogar! Angelina konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn jemals lachen gehört zu haben. In diesem Moment vergaß sie sogar sich zu wehren. Nicht das ihn das dazu brachte sie runter zu lassen. Nein, er trug sie bis sie das Haus wieder erreichten und brachte den Baum ins Wohnzimmer bevor er sie wieder runter ließ.


	18. Tür 18

Nur mal so kurz was einwerfen: Hat irgendwer gestern den ersten Teil von 'Urmel' auf Sat. 1 gesehen? Ich finde, Dirk Bach hat seine ideale Rolle gefunden. Der hat das Urmel sooooo süß dargestellt:D

**

* * *

**

**Tür 18**

„Man sollte meinen du hättest schon genug von diesem Zeug gekauft" beschwerte sich Montague.

„Was ich gekauft habe, war Dekoration für das Haus. Jetzt brauchen wir Dekoration für den Weihnachtsbaum!" gab Angelina zurück und betrat das erste Geschäft.

„Vergiss nicht: Kein Rot!" rief er ihr hinterher, während er selbst versuchte in das Geschäft zu kommen, was sich schwieriger gestaltete als er gedacht hatte, denn sie waren nicht die einzigen, die letzte Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen hatten.

„Nur ein Wahnsinniger geht im Dezember einkaufen", murmelte er vor sich hin und versuchte Angelina und die Kinder zwischen all den anderen Menschen zu finden. Er fand sie – sie hatte natürlich nicht auf ihn gehört – vor einem Regal mit rotem Christbaumschmuck.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihr hin und funkelte sie an.

„Hast du mit überhaupt zugehört?" fragte er, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen drückte sie ihm etwas in die Hand.

„Hier, halt das mal!" sagte sie und griff nach ein paar roten Weihnachtsbaumanhängern, die die Form von Glocken hatten. Montague warf einen Blick auf die Schachtel in seinen Händen. Automatisch zogen sich seine Augenbrauen nach oben, als er sah was genau er da in der Hand hielt.

„Grüne Kugeln?" fragte er überrascht. Angelina warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und so hielt er ihr die Schachtel mit den Kugeln direkt vors Gesicht.

„Glaubst du ich will unsere Diskussion über die Farben für die Dekoration wiederholen? Wir haben die Hausdekoration in Grün und Rot gehalten, also können wir genauso gut auch den Baum in diesen Farben schmücken.", erklärte Angelina ihm sachlich.

„Spitze, Stern oder Engel?"

„Was?" fragte Montague, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Was willst du für die Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes? Eine normale Spitze, einen Stern oder einen Engel? Oder etwas ganz anderes? Und komm gar nicht erst auf falsche Gedanken: KEINE Schlangen!"

„Warum sollte es mich kümmern, was du auf die Spitze des blöden Baumes tust?"

„Es kümmert dich, welche Farben ich benutze…"

„Weil zu viel Rot mich krank macht!"

Angelina seufzte und hob resignierend die Hände.

„In Ordnung, fangen wir wieder an uns zu streiten! Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass wir es einmal schaffen ohne Streit einzukaufen!" Sie drehte sich um, nahm Emilys Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Sie ließ Montague zurück, damit er den Schmuck und die Kerzen, die sie ausgesucht hatte, bezahlen konnte.

Er seufzte, ging zur Kasse und bezahlte.

„Ich helfe dir!" Montague ließ seinen Blick zur Seite wandern und sah Samuel neben sich stehen, der die Hand ausstreckte um eine der Tüten zu tragen. Montague gab ihm die leichteste und wollte ihm gerade nach draußen folgen, als eine Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Einen kräftigen Sohn haben sie da!"

Montague drehte sich um und blickte einem etwa vierzigjährigen Mann ins Gesicht.

„Nein, nein, er ist nicht mein Sohn. Ich…er ist ein Waise und verbringt die Tage vor Weihnachten mit mir.", erklärte er und folgte Samuel nach draußen, wo Angelina und Emily auf sie warteten.


	19. Tür 19

**Tür 19**

"Hast du eine Leiter?"

"Warum benutzt du nicht einfach Magie?", fragte Montague Angelina.

"Weil es so mehr Spaß macht!", erklärte sie ihm und fragte wieder nach einer Leiter. Montague rief eine seiner Hauselfen und ließ eine Leiter ins Wohnzimmer bringen. Dann verließ er den Raum

Angelina und die Kinder arbeiteten perfekt zusammen. Emily und Samuel schmückten die unteren Äste, während Angelina den Schmuck in den oberen Ästen verteilte.

Nach etwa einer Stunde war der Baum mit Kerzen und Kugeln geschmückt.

"Jetzt sieht es nach Weihnachten aus.", sagte Emily lächelnd. Angelina nickte ihr zu, dann wanderten ihre Augen zur Spitze des Baums.

"Ist da nichts für die Spitze?", fragte Samuel und suchte in den leeren Boxen.

„Nein, da ist nichts..."

"Hier.", unterbrach Samuel Angelina und hielt ihr eine Kiste hin, die sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. Darin befand sich ein Engel mit einer Harfe in der Hand.

Angelina nahm den Engel vorsichtig in die Hände und betrachtete ihn. Ein leichtes Lächeln fand den Weg in ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stieg auf die kleine Leiter und versuchte, an die Spitze zu kommen, aber sie war zu hoch.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst Magie benutzen?"

Angelina fiel fast von der Leiter, als sie Montagues Stimme von der Tür aus hörte. Sie wandte sich zu ihm, sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

"Du hast auch gesagt, die Spitze sei dir egal.", erinnerte Angelina ihn und hielt den Engel hoch. Montague zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat den Raum. Er hob Emily hoch, sodass sie die Spitze des Baumes erreichten konnte. Angelina gab Emily den Engel und das Mädchen platzierte ihn auf dem Baum.

* * *

"Glaubst du, sie werden es mögen?", fragte Emily Samuel und zeigte ihm das Papier. Samuel nickte und lächelte seine kleine Schwester an.

"Natürlich werden sie."

Die Geschwister waren nach dem Abendessen alleine in ihrem Zimmer geblieben. Sie hatten sich entschieden für Angelina und Montague Geschenke zu basteln und natürlich sollten sie die Geschenke vor Weihnachten nicht sehen.

Plötzlich sah Emily aus dem Fenster und ihr Lächeln verschwand.

"Wir werden nicht hier sein, wenn sie ihre Geschenke öffnen.", flüsterte sie. Samuel stoppte mitten in seiner Arbeit und sah seine Schwester an.

"Emmy…"

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten bleiben, Sam. Ich mag sie. Angelina erinnert mich an Mama und auch wenn Papa anders war, ich mag Montague."

Samuel seufzte. Er wusste, wie Emily sich fühlte. Er wusste es, weil er genauso fühlte. Selbst dieser Kuss war gar nicht _so_ eklig gewesen. Er wünschte, der Weihnachtsmann würde seinen Wunsch erfüllen.


	20. Tür 20

**Tür 20**

Der nächste Morgen wurde sehr still im Haus verbracht. Es war der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember, es war der letzte Tag, den sie zusammen verbringen würden. Morgen früh müssten die Kinder das Haus verlassen und würden zurück ins Waisenhaus gebracht werden.

Nun, am Nachmittag saß Angelina vor dem Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer, während Emily und Samuel wieder einmal eine Stunde allein in ihrem Zimmer verbrachten und etwas „geheimes" taten.

Sie hasste es, darüber nachzudenken, dass der Baum und der Rest der Dekoration am nächsten Tag zur gleichen Zeit verschwunden sein würde. Sie war sich sicher, das dies das erste war, was Montague tun würde, wenn er nach Hause kam: Alles abreißen, was sie angebracht hatten. Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken.

Sie erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden und ging zum Kamin. Da hingen drei Tannenzweige, jeder war mit roten und grünen Weihnachtssymbolen verziert. Sterne, Engel, einem kleinen Weihnachtsmann...

Sie nahm die drei Zweige in die Hand und seufzte. Wenigstens würden die Kinder auf diese Weise etwas haben, was sie an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern würde.

Sie ging aus dem Wohnzimmer und wollte in ihres, um die Zweige beiseite zu legen, sodass sie sie nicht am nächsten Morgen vergaß.

"Dekorierst du um?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Montagues Stimme vernahm, als sie durch die Halle ging.

"Nein." Sagte sie und drehte sich um, sah ihn die Treppe hinunter kommen.

"Ich wollte Emmy und Sam etwas geben, was sie an all das erinnern würde… Ich dachte, die Dekoration ist zu schön um sie einfach nur so komplett abzureißen. Ich dachte, es würde dich nicht stören, wenn ich einen Teil davon weggebe, wenn du es morgen sowieso abmachen würdest. Und weil wir ja ohnehin keine Familie für sie gefunden haben und wir kein Geschenk für sie haben und sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch nichts Nettes von der Leiterin des Waisenhauses bekommen werden..." Sie sagte dies in einem Atemzug wie ein Kind, welches man mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt hatte.

Montague hob seine Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts zu ihrem Verhalten. Er sah auf die Zweige in ihrer Hand und runzelte seine Stirn.

"Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte, waren aber nur zwei Kinder in diesem Haus."

"Also ich… Ich möchte auch etwas haben, um mich an die Kinder zu erinnern." Sagte Angelina in einem beinahe flüsternden Ton.

"Eigentlich…" Montague stoppte sie, als sie weiter durch den Raum in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte.

"Wegen diesem _'keine Geschenke'_…" Anstatt seinen Satz zu beenden, bedeutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen in die Bibliothek. Angelina sah ihn fragend an, als er zwei Bücher aus den Regalen nahm.

"Ich dachte mir, da du alles was mit Weihnachten zu tun hat ohne Magie machen willst, würdest du sie vielleicht gerne selbst einpacken. Ich habe allerdings kein Geschenkpapier, du wirst wahrscheinlich doch etwas Magie benutzen müssen…"

Angelina sah auf die beiden Bücher in ihren Händen. Sie kannte beide sehr gut. Eines war das erste Buch, welches ihre Mutter ihr vorgelesen hatte. Es war ebenfalls das Buch, aus dem sie Emily meistens vorgelesen hatte. Es war: _'Die magischen Märchen'_.

Das andere Buch kannte sie vermutlich noch besser als das erste. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie oft sie dieses Buch in der Hand gehabt und gelesen hatte. Sie sah zu Montague auf, welcher ihre Reaktion sehr genau beobachtete.

"Wenn die Direktorin wirklich dem Jungen weiterhin erzählen will, dass Quidditch Unsinn ist, glaubt er das eines Tages doch wirklich!" sagte er und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Angelina lächelte und sah hinab auf die Kopie von _'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten'_ in ihren Händen.

"Er wird es lieben." Flüsterte sie. Montague nickte einmal und räusperte sich.

"Du bringst sie besser in dein Zimmer, bevor sie es noch sehen. Es würde die Überraschung ruinieren."

Jetzt war es an Angelina zu nicken und sie drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer, nicht sicher, ob ihr Herz sich schwerer oder leichter anfühlte.


	21. Tür 21

**Tür 21**

Die Bücher waren in Weihnachtspapier eingepackt, auf jedem lag ein kleiner dekorierter Zweig; sie lagen auf dem Tisch in Angelinas Zimmer und warteten darauf zu Samuel und Emily gegeben zu werden.

Genau diese beiden saßen in dem Moment am Esstisch zusammen mit Angelina und Montague und aßen zu Abend. Zum ersten Mal sprach Angelina kein Wort und die Geschwister hatten nie weniger gegessen als an diesem Tag.

"Wir haben etwas für euch. Geschenke." Sagte Samuel als sie ihr Essen beendet hatten. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging um den Tisch um ein Packet zu Angelina, und das andere zu Montague auszuhändigen.

"Aber ihr dürft sie nicht vor dem Weihnachtsmorgen aufmachen!" erinnerte Emily sie und lächelte schwach. Sie wollte schon aufstehen als Angelina sie zurück hielt.

"Wartet einen Moment. Wir haben auch etwas für euch." Sie verlies den Raum und eilte zu ihrem Zimmer um Emilys und Samuels Geschenke zu holen.

"Öffnet sie nicht vor Weihnachten." Sagte sie als sie zurück kam und den Kindern die Geschenke aushändigte.

Für einen Moment saßen sie still am Tisch bevor Angelina entschied, dass es für die Geschwister war Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Sie wünschten Montague eine gute Nacht und verließen den Raum mit Angelina.

* * *

Angelina schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter ihr und seufzte schwer. Sie hatte nicht gedacht dass es so schwer sein würde sie ein letztes Mal zu Bett zu bringen. Sie hatte ihnen eine letzte Geschichte erzählt, diesmal wollte Samuel nicht selber lesen sondern hörte genau wie Emily zu.

Emily hatte um die längste Geschichte, die Angelina in einem der Bücher, die sie die ganze Zeit gelesen hatten, finden konnte, gebeten und so hatte Angelina für dreißig Minuten am Rand des Bettes gesessen und sie ihnen vorgelesen, bevor sie das Licht ausgemacht hatte und ihnen einen gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Nun, in ihrem Raum, ließ sie sich selber aufs Bett fallen. Morgen würde alles anders werden.

"Oder eher wird morgen alles wieder normal werden." Sagte sie in die Dunkelheit.

"Sam und Emmy werden wieder im Waisenhaus sein, ich werde zurück zu meinen Eltern gehen und Montague... er wird wieder derselbe nur an sich selbst denkende, arrogante, übellaunige Slytherin-Bastard sein.

„Keine Weihnachtseinkaufs-Trips mehr, kein Kekse backen, kein Engel für den Baum kaufen," ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Keinen Mistelzweig mehr…" flüsterte sie und drehte ihren Kopf zum Fenster. Der Mond beschien den Schnee draußen und Angelina erinnerte sich an den Tag an dem sie den Weihnachtsbaum gesucht hatten.

_'Ich fang besser an meine Koffer zu packen.'_ Dachte sie und schluckte den Klumpen in ihrem Hals herunter. Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und öffnete den Kleiderschrank um ihre Kleidung zurück in die Tasche zu stopfen in dem sie gewesen war als sie sie von zuhause gebracht hatte.

* * *

Im oberen Stockwerk stand Montague in seinem Schlafzimmer vor dem Fenster und schaute hinaus in die Nacht. Morgen würde er das Haus wieder für sich allein haben – bis seine Eltern im Januar zurückkamen. Er sollte glücklich sein.

Aber warum war er es dann nicht? Warum konnte er dann nicht aufhören über diese junge, dunkelhäutige Frau mit den dunkelbraunen Augen und den Lippen die nach Schokoladen-Keksen schmeckten, nachzudenken?

Diese Nacht vor Heiligabend konnte Alexander Tybalt Montague kein Auge schließen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wollte er die nächste Nacht nicht allein sein. Aber daran er war ja schon gewöhnt.

Seine Eltern hatten die meisten Weihnachten als er noch ein Kind war weit weg von zu Hause verbracht und der Weihnachtsmann, an den er geglaubt hatte, hatte ihn auch enttäuscht. Er hatte Jahre an unerfüllten Wünschen und war daran gewöhnt. Er bekam nie was er sich wünschte.

Warum sollte es dieses Jahr also anders sein?


	22. Tür 22

**Tür 22**

Emily umklammerte Angelinas Hand als sie sich dem Waisenhaus näherten. Es war als wären sie zum Tode Verurteilte, die auf dem Weg zum Scharfrichter waren.

Automatisch wurden ihre Schritte langsamer, als versuchten sie das Unvermeidliche zu vermeiden. Überall um sie herum hasteten Menschen vorbei. Erledigten einige letzte Festtagseinkäufe oder wollten einfach nur schnell nach Hause zu ihren Liebsten um die Feiertage mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Als sie das Waisenhaus betraten konnte Angelina das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen würde. Etwas, das schlimmer wäre als das einfache Zurücklassen der Kinder in diesem Haus.

Sie gingen zum Büro von Miss Robert und klopften auf die Tür.

"Herein." Rief Miss Robert. Montague öffnete die Tür und die vier betraten den Raum. Als sie eingetreten waren blickte Angelina sich stirnrunzelnd um.

Auf einem der Stühle vor Miss Roberts Schreibtisch saß die Frau, die Angelina in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Die Frau, die sie wegen Emily angesprochen hatte. Neben ihr saß ein Mann, von dem Angelina annahm, dass er ihr Ehemann war. Und da saß noch ein anderes Paar auf den anderen Stühlen.

"Ah, ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet." Begrüßte Miss Robert sie und nun hielt auch Samuel Angelinas Hand fest umklammert.

"Ich möchte Ihnen Mr. und Mrs. Summer und Mr. und Mrs. Hart vorstellen. Sie sind hier um Emily und Samuel zu adoptieren."

"Siehst du Stan, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das Mädchen das süßeste Dingelchen ist, das ich je gesehen habe!" sagte Mrs. Summer ihrem Mann und lächelte Emily an.

"Aber… Sie wollen die beiden trennen?" fragte Angelina entsetzt.

"Nun, ja, wieso nicht. Wir haben bereits über alles geredet."

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss, wir wissen, wie man die Kinder behandeln muss. Miss Robert hat uns bereits ihre spezielle… nun, sie hat uns von ihnen erzählt." Sagte Mr. Hart.

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Angelina und spürte, wie sie selbst die Hände der Kinder fester griff.

"Uns wurde gesagt, dass der Junge zuviel träumt. Er braucht eine starke Hand um ihn an die wichtigen Dinge im Leben zu erinnern."

Mrs. Summer kniete sich neben Emily.

"Ich habe ein wunderschönes rosa Kleid gekauft, das traumhaft an dir aussehen wird."

"Nun, dann können wir ja jetzt…"

"Nein!"

Miss Robert drehte sich zu Angelina um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Entschuldigen Sie?"

"Ich lasse das auf keinen Fall zu!"

Miss Robert lachte trocken auf und sah Angelina an als sei sie verrückt.

"Und sie glauben, Sie haben irgendein Mitspracherecht!"

"Sie können sie nicht trennen! Und keiner von ihnen verdient Sam und Emmy!" Sie zog Emily von Mrs. Summer weg.

"Emily ist keine Puppe, die man schön anziehen kann und dann irgendwo hinsetzt, damit sie süß aussieht! Sie braucht jemand, der mit ihr redet und ihr zuhört und niemanden, der sie ausstellen will!" Mrs. Summer erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück als sie Angelina entsetzt ansah.

"Und Sam," wandte sich Angelina an Mr. Hart, "träumt überhaupt nicht zu viel! Und das Letzte, was er braucht ist eine _‚starke Hand'_! Er ist genau richtig, so wie er ist. Er soll seine Träume haben und ich bin froh, dass er kein herzloser Rüpel ist."

"Nun, solange sie nicht selbst planen, die beiden zu adoptieren gibt es nichts, das sie…"

"Dann adoptiere ich sie!" unterbrach Angelina Miss Robert. Sie kniete sich vor die Kinder und sah die Geschwister an.

"Das heißt, wenn ihr bei mir bleiben wollt."

Emily und Samuel mussten nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie warfen ihre Arme um Angelinas Hals und sagten so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte, dass sie bei ihr bleiben wollten.


	23. Tür 23

**Tür 23**

„Sie wollen sie adoptieren?" richtete Miss Robert das Wort an Angelina und ihr Blick zeigte mehr als nur Erstaunen. Nicht dass es sie wirklich kümmern würde. Solange die Kinder adoptiert wurden, war es ihr egal von wem. Und da diese Frau anscheinend absolut vernarrt in die beiden Geschwister war, konnte sie vielleicht die anderen Paare dazu bringen, ein anderes Kind zu adoptieren…

„Ich nehme Sam und Emily noch heute mit nach Hause!" antwortete Angelina und verließ den Raum. Sie ließ sich nach oben führen und half Emily ihre Sachen zu packen, während Samuel seine eigenen Sachen zusammensuchte.

Die Kinder konnten gar nicht aufhören zu grinsen und ausgeregt über ihre Zukunft zu reden. Und viel wichtiger noch: Darüber das Waisenhaus endgültig und für immer zu verlassen!

„Weißt du, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du unten gesagt hast." Sagte Montague zu Angelina, die immer noch dabei war Emilys Sachen zu packen.

„Ich meine, ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass du Recht hast, was die Kinder betrifft. Das weißt du selber gut genug. Aber da es nicht nur deine Aufgabe war Eltern für die Kinder zu finden, sondern auch meine, halte ich es für fair wenn ich die gleiche Verantwortung auf mich nehme. Ich denke wir sollten heiraten und den beiden eine richtige Familie geben."

Angelina ging an ihm vorbei, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört. Sie ging in das Zimmer nebenan um nach Samuel zu sehen. Als beide Kinder fertig gepackt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg und verließen das Waisenhaus.

„Hey hast du mir nicht zugehört?" fragte Montague, sobald sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten. Angelina seufzte und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich habe dir zugehört, aber ich werde dich nicht heiraten."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich ein so großes Opfer nicht von dir verlangen kann." Sie wollte sich wieder umdrehen und weitergehen.

„Ich möchte Weihnachten mit dir und den Kinder verbringen!" gab Montague zurück, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Langsam drehte sich Angelina wieder zu ihm um.

„Warum?" fragte sie leise. Montague schluckte schwer, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte um ihr zu antworten. Angelina sah zu Boden und drehte sich dann wieder um.

„Weil ich dich liebe" flüsterte Montague als sie sich von ihm entfernte.

Angelina war schon ein paar Schritte weitergegangen, als sie spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Müde drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um ihn anzuschauen.

Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Wangen und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Augen blickten genau in ihre, als er den Kopf senkte.

„Montague?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Alexander." antwortete er noch bevor sich seine Lippen auf ihre senkten. Angelinas Augen schlossen sich und sie fühlte wie sie sich vollkommen dem Kuss hingab. Sie ließ Emilys und Samuels Hände los um sich an Montagues Taille festzuhalten.

Als er sich wieder aus dem Kuss löste, hörte Angelina sich selber seufzend protestieren. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn vollkommen perplex an. Montague lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Angelina!" flüsterte er und zog sie erneut zu sich heran.


	24. Tür 24

**Tür 24**

Der Weihnachtsmann sah hinab auf die beiden schlafenden Kinder auf der Couch.

"Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?", fragte er, als Samuels Augen sich langsam öffneten. Samuel ruckte hoch und starrte ihn an.

"Bist du der Echte?"

Der Weihnachtsmann lachte und fuhr sich durch den Bart.

"Das hoffe ich doch.", antwortete er und seine Augen funkelten.

"Also, warum bist du nicht im Bett, Samuel?"

"Ich wollte mich bedanken!", sagte Samuel und strahlte den Weihnachtsmann an. Der alte Mann nickte langsam.

"Also gefällt dir dein Geschenk?"

"Oh ja! Ich hätte mir keine besseren Eltern wünschen können!"

Der Weihnachtsmann lachte warmherzig und nickte wieder.

"Jetzt schlaf weiter."

Samuel nickte und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf die Armlehne des Sofas. Sobald sein Kopf den Stoff berührte, war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Der Weihnachtsmann betrachtete die Geschwister noch einen Moment, bevor er sich zur Tür des Wohnzimmers wandte. Er ging auf Angelina und Montague zu, die dort zusammen standen.

"Ich hab was für euch.", sagte der Weihnachtsmann und langte in seinen Geschenkesack.

"Es dauerte ganz schön lange, ihn zu finden!", sagte er zu Montague. Montague schaute verwirrt, als der Weihnachtsmann einen alten Besen aus dem Sack zog.

"Das ist der schnellste Besen, der jemals gemacht wurde. Er wurde 1146 hergestellt und ist ein Einzelstück. Also pass gut drauf auf, du bekommst nur diesen einen!"

Montague starrte auf den Besen in seinen Händen, dann sah er wieder zum Weihnachtsmann.

"Ich… Danke.", sagte er schließlich. Der Weihnachtsmann lächelte und zog den Brief, den Montague ihm als Kind geschrieben hatte aus seiner Tasche. Der Brief wurde in seinen Händen zu glitzerndem Staub. Dann zog er einen zweiten Umschlag heraus und blickte zu Angelina.

"Ich verstehe." Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie kannte diesen Brief in seiner Hand sehr gut. Sie hatte ihn geschrieben, als sie 11 Jahre alt gewesen war. Im selben Jahr bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Sie dachte, der Wunsch sei unmöglich zu erfüllen und perfekt als letzter Weihnachtswunsch als Kindes.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um meinen Namen auf diesem Geschenk zu sehen, auch wenn du es mir schon Monate nach diesem Weihnachten gebracht hattest!"

Der Weihnachtsmann lachte wieder.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du diesen behalten willst? Weil jetzt ist die letzte Chance, einen Ersatz zu bekommen."

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und schmiegte sich näher an Montague.

„Ich behalte ihn. Vielen Dank."

Der Weihnachtsmann nickte ihr zu und zwinkerte, bevor der Umschlag in seiner Hand ebenfalls zu glitzerndem Staub wurde.

"Dann gute Nacht. Und frohe Weihnachten!" Und damit ging er zum Kamin und verschwand.

"Was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Montague.

Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe und lächelte, als sie ihn ansah.

"Ich habe mir den perfekten Mann gewünscht.", flüsterte sie. Montague grinste breit, als er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang.

"Ich hätte dir sagen können, dass ich perfekt bin. Du hast echt lange gebraucht, um _das_ rauszukriegen!"

Angelina rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, aber du bist nicht _perfekt_. Ich habe nicht nach irgendeinem perfekten Mann gefragt! Ich habe mir den perfekten Mann für mich gewünscht!"

Er lächelte zärtlich und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange.

"Frohe Weihnachten.", flüsterte Angelina und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn näher an sich.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Angel.", murmelte er an ihren Lippen, bevor beide in einem Kuss versanken, der ihnen zeigte, wie perfekt alles von jetzt an für sie werden würde.

_

* * *

_

Und hier endet unsere Geschichte. Ich schätze, für euch ist es jetzt auch Zeit zu gehen, ihr wollt sicher rechtzeitig zur Feier zu Hause sein. Kommt, ich bringe euch zur Tür. Oh, es schneit wieder. Also haben wir wirklich weiße Weihnachten, das ist schön.

Na ja, jetzt gibt es nicht mehr viel für mich zu tun. Eigentlich, ist nur noch eine Sache übrig, die ich tun muss, nämlich euch frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Also tue ich das:

Frohe Weihnachten

Merry Christmas

Joyeux Noël

Feliz Navidad

Gledileg Jol

Hyvaa Joulua

Linksmu Kaledu

Mele Kalikimaka

God Jul


End file.
